


Un regard

by HappyVoidHarmony



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyVoidHarmony/pseuds/HappyVoidHarmony
Summary: "Tout vrai regard est un désir."
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Just a look](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255382) by [HappyVoidHarmony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyVoidHarmony/pseuds/HappyVoidHarmony)



La mage tourna la page avec lassitude. Voilà maintenant plusieurs heures que son magazine avait cessé de provoquer le moindre intérêt chez elle sans qu'elle ne sache quoi faire d'autre. Elle était affalée dans son canapé, avec un thé bien chaud, une couverture pourvue de la même qualité et ce peu de lecture guère intéressante. Il s'agissait de l'une des rares journées où on la libérait de son rôle de barmaid, cuisinière, serveuse et gérante de la guilde pour qu'elle puisse souffler un peu et prendre un peu de repos.

Seulement, ce repos lui était superflu. Elle n'avait jamais eu aucun mal à remplir son devoir à cause de la fatigue puisqu'il lui suffisait d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour pouvoir faire de même le lendemain. Mais devant les incitations des membres à ce qu'elle ait quelques jours de libres chaque mois, elle n'avait pas pu refuser. Elle appréciait, malgré tout, ces moments déconnectés du reste du monde, à prendre soin d'elle ou à traîner dans son appartement partagé avec ses frères et sœurs. Du moins, les premières fois seulement.

Il y avait longtemps que les articles des magazines féminins avaient cessé de la divertir, son œil glissait sur les pages de papier glacé aux couleurs chatoyantes sans trouver la moindre prise. Les mots imprimés avaient perdu l'âme qui l'enveloppait autrefois. Quelques fois, son nom apparaissait, parfois avec une ou deux photos. Elle admirait la belle inconnue qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents blanches. Son magnifique sourire qu'elle n'avait cessé d'offrir au premier venu.

Elle avait arrêté les photos et cette vie, il y a déjà des mois, par besoin de déconnexion. Cela n'avait fait qu'embellir les anciennes aux yeux du public. Elles tournaient partout, dans les magazines, les catalogues de mode… Ce n'était pas dérangeant pour elle, elle n'était ni complexée, ni suivie par une horde de paparazzis prêts à damner leur âme pour connaître sa marque de thé favorite. Mais ce sourire si majestueux qui illuminait la population tel un soleil semblait de plus en plus terriblement factice à ses yeux.

Elle avait brusquement tout cessé pour éviter ce phénomène. Pour que cette rangée de dents soigneusement brossées et alignées reste toujours et éternellement sincère. Elle l'avait offerte au monde entier, autant à sa guilde, ses amis, sa famille, qu'à des inconnus dont elle ne connaissait même pas la silhouette. Elle l'avait tant donnée que plus personne ne la voyait sans. Cette réconfortante rangée de soldates immaculées qu'elle avait fini par figer sur son visage d'ange.

Maintenant que toutes ses activités étaient reliées à la guilde, donc toutes prises en charge lors de ses congés par son adorable et jeune sœur qui désirait lui offrir la liberté de toute source de stress imaginable -efficacement puisque la jeune femme devait se creuser la tête afin d'inventer de nouvelles occupations pour tuer l'ennui qui lui pendait au nez- elle lisait, chantonnait les airs qu'elle connaissait par cœur, grattait les cordes de sa guitare pour les accompagner, s'occupait de sa peau qui n'en avait pas vraiment besoin et fixait le plafond pour assister à l'agonie de ce temps trop long en rêvant au lendemain. A sa réconfortante routine qui reprendrait.

Soudain, elle entendit la poignée s'enclencher dans la porte et un ample courant d'air parvint jusqu'à elle, la faisant frissonner. Une tête blanche se glissa rapidement par l'ouverture et ferma le battant derrière elle. La jeune Strauss se découvrit de son manteau étonnement épais pour ce milieu d'automne et se dirigea vers le salon où l'attendait son aînée.

« Coucou Mira-nee » lança-t-elle en retirant ses bottes. « T'as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Reposante. » Répondit l'intéressée avec un sourire paisible fixé sur les lèvres.

« Je suis épuisée. » Soupira la cadette. « Les garçons étaient survoltés aujourd'hui, j'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient déclencher la troisième grande guerre. »

Sa sœur émit un petit rire.

« Ils étaient si terribles ? » demanda-t-elle tendrement.

« Tu n'imagines même pas ! Natsu et Gray étaient si insupportables qu'ils n'attendaient même plus qu'Erza ait le dos tourné pour recommencer à s'insulter, et je ne te parle même pas de Gajil… » Raconta la plus jeune en s'affalant sur un fauteuil en face du canapé.

« Pauvre Erza, elle doit en avoir assez de toujours faire la police. » Souffla Mirajane.

« Pas tellement, si tu veux mon avis. Elle le fait tellement bien qu'il m'arrive de croire qu'elle s'y entraîne la nuit. »

Les deux jeunes femmes furent prises d'un fou rire à l'idée d'une Erza en pyjama, debout sur son lit, répétant studieusement de son air le plus théâtral les répliques destinées à calmer ses amis.

« Elle n'en a vraiment pas besoin. » Répondit l'aînée entre deux hoquets de rire.

Lisanna se redressa et prit une grande respiration pour ralentir son cœur. Elle regarda sa sœur en souriant tandis que celle-ci tentait de se calmer à son tour. Son regard fut attiré par l'amas de couleurs que celle-ci tenait dans sa main gauche. Un magazine du Sorcerer qui devait dater de la semaine dernière. Elle qui croyait que sa frangine trouvait à présent ces lectures ennuyeuses et terriblement superficielles, peut-être s'ennuyait-elle assez pour les trouver amusantes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-elle en oubliant de détourner le regard de l'ouvrage.

« Oh, trois fois rien. » répondit l'autre. Puis elle remarqua l'angle de vue de sa sœur et ferma brusquement l'hebdomadaire en le posant sur la table basse. « Je n'avais pas envie de sortir donc je suis juste restée à la maison. »

« Je vois. » Souffla la mage en baissant les yeux. « Tu n'as jamais envie de sortir ? »

La blanche fut surprise de cette question et tourna la tête d'un air pensif.

« Si. Parfois. J'aime bien aller au parc, et puis il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse les courses. » Déclara-t-elle en riant.

La plus jeune sourit et tenta une nouvelle fois d'exprimer sa pensée :

« Je veux dire… tu n'as jamais envie de sortir vraiment ? Pour rencontrer des gens autres que ceux de la guilde ou même juste sortir avec Cana ou Kinana pour penser totalement à autre chose ? » Questionna-t-elle.

La mage démoniaque ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucune réponse ne lui traversa l'esprit. Elle regarda sa jeune sœur sans savoir quoi lui répondre. Pourtant, ses idées ne se mélangeaient ou ne se contredisaient pas. La seule réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit était tellement évidente et si simple qu'elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de seulement y réfléchir. Non. Elle ne ressentait aucune attirance à l'idée d'aller dans les bars pour boire – même modérément – et rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Elle était déjà pleinement heureuse de sa vie calme et de sa cajoleuse routine.

« Non. » Répondit-elle finalement. « Pas vraiment. » Elle s'arrêta puis balbutia son explication si infaillible à ses yeux. « Je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt. »

Sa cadette sourit doucement à cette réponse. Elle s'y attendait en quelque sorte. Sa sœur n'était pas le genre à s'interdire consciemment des plaisirs pour les autres, même après son changement de caractère. De toute façon, quand on y prêtait attention, on pouvait voir que ces traits de caractère principaux étaient restés intacts. Son désir de protéger les autres, son énergie – qu'elle dépensait maintenant derrière le bar et au service de la guilde- sa fierté qu'on avait bien reconnu lors de son combat contre Jenny aux Grands Jeux Magiques… La seule chose qui avait changé était la manière dont elle les exprimait concrètement.

On ne pouvait pas réellement dire la même chose de ses goûts.

« Tu aimais bien ça avant. Sortir, aller à des concerts… »

La jeune femme soupira devant l'insistance de sa sœur.

« Tu ne sors pas plus que moi alors que tu as largement l'âge maintenant, tu sais. » Répliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

L'intéressée rougit à cette remarque en serrant dans ses mains le thé qu'elle s'était servi de la théière préparée plus tôt par sa sœur. Encore un trait qui avait persisté chez elle. Son habilité à détourner la conversation lorsque celle-ci la dérangeait.

« Ça n'a jamais été mon truc. » Crut-elle bon d'attester.

« Ce n'est plus le mien. » Clôtura sa sœur avec douceur et fermeté.

Lisanna la dévisagea, elle savourait tranquillement son thé en fermant les yeux. Il n'y avait pas eu une once de méchanceté dans sa réplique. Juste un profond désir de fermer le sujet. Elle n'avait pas non plus eu l'air de mentir pour l'éviter. Elle était même profondément sincère et honnête avec sa jeune sœur. Cette réponse l'était tout autant.

Elle but à son tour. Le silence qui s'était installé la dérangeait un peu. D'habitude, elle appréciait ces moments paisibles avec son aînée, bienvenus après avoir passé la journée au milieu du brouhaha incessant de la guilde. Mais à ce moment-ci, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Comme si ce silence s'était installé au mauvais moment.

« Elf-nii-chan rentre de mission demain, c'est ça ? » Finit-elle par demander.

Elle connaissait bien évidemment la réponse. Elle voulait juste changer de sujet au plus vite et briser ce silence malaisant. La jeune femme hocha la tête tandis que son sourire s'agrandissait. Elle était reconnaissante envers sa cadette de ne pas insister. Elle ne voulait pas créer le moindre sujet de friction entre elles. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de la décevoir ou encore de devoir lui imposer le silence.

« Et il n'est que vingt heures, donc on a encore le temps de regarder un film sans être trop fatiguées pour travailler demain ! » Lança-t-elle joyeusement en lançant un clin d'œil à sa cadette.

L'air était frais, le soleil peinait à pointer le bout de son nez en cette journée de printemps. La mage ferma son manteau en frissonnant, elle appréciait les matins où la ville s'éveillait petit à petit en commençant par les boulangers dont l'odeur de pain chaud et de viennoiseries embaumait déjà les échoppes. La jeune femme en commandait toujours une quantité astronomique pour nourrir les enragés morfales de la guilde.

L'auberge assurait la fonction de restaurant pour les mages mais aussi pour les non-mages qui désiraient profiter de l'ambiance chaleureuse. Elle était l'une des principales sources de revenus de la guilde et de la blanche. En véritable restauratrice, elle remplissait les stocks, cuisinait, tenait le bar et servait les clients, le tout accompagnée de sa jeune sœur, de Kinana et de quelques mains errantes supplémentaires.

Le maître lui avait confié la gestion entière du restaurant à l'exception de la partie comptabilité qu'il se gardait. Elle avait donc pris l'habitude de faire quelques courses le matin afin d'obtenir des produits frais et commandait le plus gros chez un fournisseur dont elle était une habituée à présent.

Ses sacs de courses à la main, elle se dirigea vers le second grand bâtiment qui dominait la ville après la cathédrale Kaldia, tourna sa vieille clé dans la serrure et poussa l'énorme porte de bois. L'atmosphère était tellement différente à cette heure-ci, les volets fermés et l'immensité de la pièce vide lui donnait un aspect quelque peu inquiétant et religieux, comme une église attendant ses fidèles. Elle déposa ses achats dans la cuisine puis se dirigea vers les fenêtres pour laisser la douce lumière du jour envahir cette espace beaucoup trop calme à son goût.

Elle s'installa derrière son comptoir et entreprit de préparer les premières boissons qui ne tarderaient pas à être commandées. Dans une heure à peine, l'excitation et les provocations régneraient en maître.

Elle se remémora la soirée de la veille. Après un repas plus proche du pique-nique, elle et sa jeune sœur avaient regardé une comédie romantique nanardesque. Deux heures au cours desquelles un beau jeune homme, riche, charmeur et légèrement macho, découvrait enfin le sens et l'amour de sa vie après avoir fait la rencontre d'une belle jeune femme, vainement présentée comme banale, qui lui ouvrait les yeux sur le monde grâce à sa gentillesse, sa douceur et sa détermination à rendre le monde meilleur.

La jeune femme émit un petit rire au souvenir de la tirade finale où le héros déclarait enfin sa flamme d'une voix chevrotante mais tout aussi enflammée alors que sa future fiancée -parce qu'il la demandait en mariage- l'écoutait les larmes aux yeux avant d'accepter -non sans un sanglot terriblement faux- la fabuleuse bague -sûrement en plastique- qu'il lui offrait.

Il fallait l'avouer, Mirajane était une grande romantique dans l'âme. Elle rêvait d'une fin heureuse avec un homme aimant qui l'embrasserait comme au premier jour tout au long de sa vie. Elle aimait regarder les couples -déjà décidés dans son esprit- de la guilde et imaginer la vie qu'ils auraient sûrement dans quelques années, sans pour autant imaginer clairement son possible avenir.

Elle ne se voyait avec personne et ne ressentait pas le besoin de vivre un amour passionné avec un quelconque amant. Elle en rêvait bien sûr, mais ces rêves n'avait jamais pris de dimensions concrètes. Ils restaient aux stades de fantasmes hors de portée, alors que tous s'évertuaient à lui faire comprendre qu'il lui suffirait de quelques efforts pour les rendre réels, sans succès. Elle savait que la vie n'était pas une comédie romantique que deux sœurs regardaient le soir pour se détendre entre deux fous-rires.

Jamais elle n'avait réellement espéré de déclarations d'amour passionnées. Si on lui donnait le choix, elle choisirait un amour aussi simple et pur qu'une boule de neige, bien qu'une partie d'elle-même lui criait que cela serait beaucoup trop ennuyeux pour qu'elle s'y épanouisse. Peut-être était-ce le signe qu'elle n'avait pas tant changé de l'adolescente aventureuse qu'elle avait été finalement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait aucun candidat sérieux pour le poste de grand amour et n'en cherchait pas vraiment. Peut-être était-ce le défilé de prétendants plus lourds les uns que les autres qui se présentaient inlassablement chaque jour à elle en prétextant d'acheter une boisson. Cette journée ne ferait pas exception.

Cela ne rata pas. Lorsque la frénésie eut succédé au calme inquiétant qui régnait quelques heures plus tôt, la barmaid -constamment en mouvement- glissait d'une table à l'autre du haut de ses talons et distribuait sans relâche les commandes. Elle offrait son plus grand sourire à chaque visage qu'elle croisait et rejetait gentiment les multiples avances que beaucoup lui faisaient.

Les avances, elle avait ouïe dire qu'il était normal pour une jeune barmaid ou serveuse de se faire draguer et arrêter par les consommateurs, c'était communément accepté par tous. Bien sûr, cela la gênait toujours quand un homme dont elle voyait le visage pour la première fois venait lui proposer un verre après la fermeture, ou quand Macao et Wacaba lui rappelaient sans cesse qu'elle avait juste à cligner des yeux pour avoir un rendez-vous. Bien que ce dernier cas fût plus devenu une blague récurrente qu'une réelle invitation. Cela en était une, mais sans l'espoir d'une réponse positive.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, quatre mages apparurent sur le seuil de celle-ci. Une mage brune aux cheveux ondulés et aux lunettes rectangulaires, un grand mage coiffé d'un grand casque de chevalier, un autre plus petit aux cheveux longs et verts et le dernier, grand, à la musculature développée et aux cheveux blonds. Ce dernier monta à l'étage et s'affala sur l'un des canapés.

La barmaid lui apporta sa bière habituelle et redescendit pour reprendre ses activités. Il la suivit de ses yeux dorés et la détailla comme à son habitude. Sa frange retenue sur sa tête, ses yeux bleus chaleureux, ses longueurs bouclées aux extrémités. Sa robe noire volante qui dissimulait sa poitrine généreuse, sa taille fine, ses hanches, ses longues jambes fuselées.

Elle était belle, peut-être même plus que belle. Elle servait ses clients en chantonnant au milieu de la guilde. Le bruit ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire, plus il augmentait, plus fort elle chantait. Sûrement convaincue que personne ne pourrait l'entendre derrière les cris de ses amis. C'était faux, il l'entendait très bien.

Sa robe noire virevoltait autour de ses jambes blanches qui dansaient entre les tables. Ses bras, constamment en action, ne cessaient de passer de ses deux plateaux, au bois des tables, on aurait pu croire à une danse venue d'Inde, l'une de celles où les entités sont munies d'une multitude de bras.

Ses cheveux neiges s'agitaient autour de son visage d'ange. Elle posait chaque pied devant l'autre en se déhanchant légèrement de façon subtile afin que seules les personnes la regardant longuement puissent le voir. Il le voyait. Elle ne lui accordait pas un regard, elle savait qu'il était là, qu'il la fixait avec entêtement pour décrypter ses gestes.

C'était devenu un jeu à leurs yeux, communiquer sans les mots, sans arrière-pensées. Il la regardait de son piédestal sans que personne ne fasse attention à lui, elle bougeait au centre de l'immense scène qu'était la guilde. Les regards se concentraient sur elle, elle y répondait de son plus éclatant sourire mais n'hésitait pas à discrètement caricaturer ses gestes afin de se moquer gentiment de l'attention qui lui était offerte.

Personne ne faisait attention à lui, il était assis sur l'un des rares canapés du première étage, là où jamais personne n'allait. Il aimait s'y poser pour faire une pause, prendre plus de hauteur, observer sans l'être, trouver un peu de solitude reposante et pouvoir regarder les autres mages à sa guise. Enfin, surtout la mage démoniaque. Il ne nourrissait pas du tout les mêmes espoirs que ses prétendants mais la voir ainsi tourner en dérision leurs comportements envers elle était quelque peu distrayant.

Il fallait aussi avouer qu'elle était loin d'être désagréable à regarder.

Elle avait tourné les yeux vers lui une seule fois aujourd'hui, elle lui avait servi sa boisson et lui l'avait détaillée avec un regard rempli de sous-entendus. Rien de sérieux, juste pour la gêner. Parce que voir ses joues s'empourprer sous son regard était tout aussi amusant en profitant un peu de sa fausse pruderie qu'elle s'évertuait à faire passer pour vraie.

Mais sa réaction fut différente de celle qu'il attendait, au lieu d'être gênée qu'il la fixe ainsi, elle avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens et avait souri. Pas un faux sourire gentil mais un rictus joueur, amusé et ivre de distraction. Elle s'était redressée nonchalamment et s'était retournée lentement pour continuer ses activités.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il tentait de jouer avec elle. Après tout, cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il avait ce comportement et il fallait reconnaître que pouvoir s'amuser de son propre comportement et de celui des autres était rafraîchissant. Elle savait aussi qu'aucune de ces prétendues avances silencieuses n'étaient sérieuses. Il voulait juste la pousser à ses retranchements comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Ses retranchements étaient atteints. Elle en avait eu finalement assez de le voir se jouer d'elle quotidiennement. La jeune femme n'aimait pas qu'on se permette de rire ainsi de sa gêne. Après quelques temps à chercher la solution pour lui en parler, elle était venue à la conclusion qu'il n'arrêterait pas, surtout s'il réalisait que cela l'atteignait réellement.

Alors la mage avait décidé d'agir à l'inverse de ce qu'il attendait tout en sachant qu'il ne stopperait pas ses agissements immédiatement. Elle devait entrer dans son jeu si elle voulait l'en faire sortir mais les conséquences d'un tel acte restaient encore inconnues. Allait-il être surpris ? Amusé ? Satisfait ? Comment pouvait-elle en avoir ne serait-ce que la moindre idée ?

A partir de ce moment, elle commença donc à bouger autrement, de façon plus douce et plus fluide. Elle prenait son temps et dansait entre les agités. Elle regardait et offrait son sourire le plus lumineux à toutes les personnes présentes sauf à lui. Elle l'ignorait éperdument sans pour autant perdre ses gestes qu'elle désirait plus séduisants.

Un ballet étrange qui l'intriguait beaucoup, comme si une partie de la blanche lui avait échappé et qu'elle la lui révélait soudainement. Il n'allait plus jamais la voir, cette Mirajane douce qui lui souriait avec bienveillance, il verrait quelque chose d'autre que seul lui pourrait voir, un côté plus maléfique et séducteur. Il pourrait dire que l'ancienne Mira était revenue mais ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. L'ancienne Mira ne séduirait jamais ainsi.

Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, cela l'amusait grandement. Un nouveau défi qu'elle lui lançait, un jeu discret, au-delà des yeux des autres. Comment gagnait-on ? Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée et il savait qu'elle non plus. Il ignorait juste une chose, jusqu'où elle était prête à aller et ce qu'elle désirait. Jusque-là, ils s'étaient contentés de rire doucement ensemble des autres mais rire ainsi était plus complexe à ses yeux.

Il descendit en soupirant, il voulait y réfléchir dans un cadre plus intime. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais quelque chose de chaud l'effleura en allant en sens inverse. Il se tourna et tomba sur ses yeux cyans, ses iris brillaient de malice et d'amusement. Son sourire de démone flottait sur son visage d'ange, il haussa les sourcils et continua son chemin.

Le jeune homme avait bien compris qu'elle désirait juste le prendre de court et le faire tomber à son propre piège. Malheureusement pour elle, la défaite n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle il était habitué. Si elle voulait jouer à ce jeu-là, alors il jouerait aussi et Dieu seul savait qui avait le plus d'expérience dans ce domaine.


	2. Chapter 2

La brune s'écrasa devant la blanche, les épaules secouées par de longs sanglots et les joues trempées de larmes elle parvint à peine à articuler le mot « sake » à la barmaid entre deux spasmes. L'opaline se pencha vers son amie et eut un hoquet de surprise devant les pupilles vides d'ordinaires violettes de la mage aux cartes. Avec douceur, elle tenta de soulever le corps, maintenant inconscient, dévasté par l'alcool.

Dans un mouvement sec, elle réussit à dégager un bras lourd et entreprit de sortir le deuxième du rideau brun bouclé. Malheureusement pour elle, il devait porter tout le poids de la brune car elle réussit à peine à le déplacer légèrement d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres.

« Tu veux un coup de main ? »

La voix grave fit sursauter la jeune femme qui croisa le regard perçant du chasseur de dragon de foudre qui venait tout juste d'apparaître derrière elle comme un don du ciel pour accomplir sa lourde tâche, à savoir : déplacer son amie jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Le blond attrapa la jeune femme ivre par la nuque et le creux des genoux et la souleva d'une traite avant de suivre le chemin qui lui indiquait la blanche.

Il déposa son fardeau dans l'un des lits blancs et regarda l'immaculée la couvrir avec les draps blancs et lui apposer un linge imbibé d'eau claire. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et bredouilla un bref remerciement auquel il répondit par un simple hochement de tête.

« Elle est dans un sale état. » Prononça-t-il dans le silence inquiétant.

Elle acquiesça avec un air triste.

« Elle a dû se soûler dans un bar à proximité et échouer ici en voyant la lumière allumée. » Dit-elle.

« Tu ne devrais pas être déjà partie ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question. » Lui retourna-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le mage se tût. Pendant quelques minutes seuls les longs râles de la brune vinrent troubler le silence pesant. Ne supportant pas cette ambiance lugubre il réengagea :

« Ça lui arrive souvent ? »

« Parfois, mais c'est de plus en plus fréquent en ce moment… »

La blanche se tut à son tour, après toutes ces soirées à la guilde qu'elle avait passées avec Cana lorsque celle-ci enchaînait les verres, elle se sentait responsable envers la brune qui jusqu'à peu lui confiait toutes ses pensées. Mais malgré ça, elle était incapable de connaître la raison des trop fréquents dérapages de son amie.

Une perle d'eau s'échappa de la blanche et s'écrasa sur sa robe noire, elle l'essuya furtivement et leva la tête vers le blond qui la dévisageait avec insistance. Dans un élan, il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte.

« Tu viens ? » Lui demanda-t-il. « On ne va pas rester ici toute la nuit… ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. »

Il prononça ces mots en jetant un coup d'œil vers la montre murale dont les aiguilles se rapprochaient uniformément vers le numéro douze.

« Je ne peux pas partir… » Bredouilla-t-elle.

« Je doute qu'elle ait besoin de toi pour dormir. »

Son ton sarcastique énerva brusquement la blanche. Vexée, elle passa la porte avant lui d'un pas décidé et croisa son regard amusé par sa réaction.

Il la regarda s'éloigner de sa démarche assurée. Elle se réinstalla derrière son bar et entreprit de mettre un peu d'ordre. Ses mains blanches voletaient au milieu des verres et des boissons avec une rapidité incroyable. Elle lavait, essuyait et rangeait avec une aisance naturelle tandis que le jeune homme s'était assis à l'un des tabourets et la regardait faire.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du sourire carnassier qu'il avait réussi à faire apparaître sur son visage angélique plus tôt. Elle paraissait inquiète et mal à l'aise.

« Tu pourrais me servir quelque chose ? »

« Parce que tu comptes rester toute la nuit ? »

Une réponse sèche et nette. Il la dévisagea et retomba sur ce sourire qu'il avait cru disparu pendant un moment beaucoup trop long à ses yeux.

« Je dérange ? » Répondit-il en adoptant le même sourire cynique.

La blanche sourit encore plus et posa la boisson commandée face à lui en guise de réponse pour ensuite se redresser et jeter dans ses yeux un regard amusé.

« Pas si tu sais faire la conversation. » Finit-elle par lâcher.

Le blond étouffa un rictus et jeta un nouveau regard vers son interlocutrice qui le regardait toujours de ses yeux si transparents et opaques à fois. En voyant qu'elle attendait une réponse, il soupira et répondit :

« A ta place, je ne compterais pas là-dessus. Parler n'est pas ma qualité première.

\- C'est vrai que toi, tu ne sais t'exprimer qu'avec tes poings. »

Le mage de foudre écarquilla les yeux et inspecta le visage de la blanche qui le regardait encore et toujours de son air insolent et joueur. Venait-elle de le traiter ouvertement de bourrin ? Elle n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort mais pas au point de dénier totalement sa capacité à échanger quelques mots avec elle. De la provocation pure, simple et beaucoup trop directe pour être honnête.

« C'est sûr que mes mains m'aident souvent à communiquer avec les femmes, mais je doute que ce soit le genre de conversation que tu désires. »

Il appuya ses paroles en détaillant lentement le corps de la jeune femme qui rougit immédiatement. Elle tenta de répondre mais ses paroles s'emmêlèrent dans sa bouche et resta muette, immobile devant un Luxus visiblement très content de sa réplique et de l'embarras qu'il avait encore réussi à faire naître en elle.

Soudain, la petite horloge dont la sonnerie restait discrète pendant la journée sonna douze coups, brisant le silence de plomb qui s'était installé. Au loin, on entendit les toussotements répétitifs de la brune qui semblait prise d'une toux folle. Le blond tourna de nouveau la tête vers la blanche qui lui fit comprendre l'inutilité d'une quelconque action. Après une minute qui parut une éternité, les hoquets s'évanouirent et le silence de plus en plus pesant se réinstalla.

« Elle a l'air d'aller mieux… » Murmura la mage. Avant de se lancer vers son sac à main pour y saisir une petite boule de lacrima verte. « Je vais appeler un taxi, la ramener à Fairy Hills et en profiter pour rentrer chez moi rapidement. » Dit-elle d'une voix inhabituellement pressée.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est très sûr de laisser une fille prendre un taxi seule à cette heure-ci, tu veux pas que je vienne avec toi ? » Proposa-t-il avec un demi-sourire anxieux.

Et il était honnête. Il avait déjà entendu parler d'histoires épouvantables à propos de viols sur de jeunes femmes qui avaient pris des taxis pendant la nuit et qui visiblement avaient beaucoup trop plu au chauffeur. De plus, Mirajane pouvait tout à fait être une proie attirante pour des gens comme ça. Elle était belle, jeune, célèbre et faisait sûrement déjà office de fantasme pour une bonne partie des hommes de ce pays. Ce genre de détraqués était aisément capable de ce genre d'horreurs s'il la voyait ainsi seule et épuisée de sa journée de travail.

La blanche esquissa un sourire sincère et regarda le blond avec bienveillance. C'était rare qu'il fasse preuve de prévenance envers quelqu'un et elle savait par son attitude qu'il agissait sans arrière-pensées. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'elle comprenne à son regard ses sous-entendus et aucun d'eux ne flottait dans son regard orangé.

« C'est gentil de proposer, mais je sais gérer ce genre de situation et me défendre quand il le faut. »

Elle avait malheureusement déjà dû y faire face et seule la violence avait eu raison de ces hommes aux mains un peu trop baladeuses à son goût et visiblement attirés par l'idée du payement de leur course en nature. Mais bon, elle utilisait ses pouvoirs rarement dans sa vie quotidienne, ce qui lui permettait de les avoir à disposition en cas d'agression, surtout qu'être toujours seule dans ces moments-là l'arrangeait en lui évitant d'être gênée lorsqu'elle refusait les « avances » un peu trop insistantes avec ses griffes.

Le mage de foudre regarda la jeune femme qui semblait calme et sûre d'elle dans ses mots. Sûrement avait-elle raison, elle était largement capable dans sa condition de se protéger elle-même. Et puis, il n'allait pas la forcer à accepter sa protection alors qu'elle n'en avait visiblement pas besoin.

« Cependant, » Reprit-elle avec un nouveau sourire fuyant. « je ne refuserais pas un coup de main pour la porter jusqu'à la voiture, je vais aussi appeler Erza pour qu'elle m'aide à la porter jusqu'à sa chambre là-bas. »

Le blond hocha la tête mais l'idée lui paraissait tout de même absurde.

« C'est un peu idiot de la réveiller en pleine nuit pour ça, non ? »

« De toute façon, les hommes ne sont pas autorisés à pénétrer le bâtiment et ne compte pas sur moi pour transgresser cette règle et me prendre un savon derrière. »

Il rigola doucement à cette réponse. Il était vrai que ce genre de règlement était de mise depuis longtemps dans le dortoir et il n'était pas étonné que la mage chevalière ait continué de le perpétrer.

« Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de cette règle. » Répondit-il pendant que la mage transformiste commandait ledit taxi avec le lacrima.

« A éviter les débordements, je pense. Je n'y habite pas donc je n'ai pas eu les détails la concernant. » Lança-t-elle entre ses deux appels. « Je demanderai à Erza si tu veux. »

« J'espère qu'elle ne te répondra pas que c'est pour préserver leur vertu sinon je renomme le dortoir en : Couvent des jeunes vierges effarouchées. »

La blanche rit de bon cœur mais se concentra de nouveau lorsque la voix endormie de la rousse répondit à son appel. Après l'avoir informée de la situation et réglé les détails, elle raccrocha et se tourna vers le blond avec un long soupir de fatigue encore entrecoupé de légers hoquets. Il comprit tout de suite et la suivit pour l'aider à déplacer la brune qui dormait d'un air tranquille dans le lit blanc. Il la souleva de la même façon qu'auparavant et se dirigea vers l'extérieur pendant que l'immaculée récupérait ses affaires et fermait les immenses portes en bois de la guilde.

Le taxi arriva après quelques minutes de silence qui parurent une éternité aux yeux du mage de foudre dont le poids de la brune commençait à se ressentir dans ses bras. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte arrière, salua le chauffeur de sa politesse habituelle et fit signe au mage de déposer son poids sur la banquette pendant qu'elle indiquait la destination. Puis, elle se tourna vers le mage et commença d'un air étrangement gêné :

« Merci pour ton aide… » Puis elle se tut, ne sachant que dire. « Et merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie, le temps passe plus vite avec quelqu'un. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire éblouissant dans lequel on pouvait toujours ressentir cette pointe de malaise. « A demain. »

« A demain. » Répondit-il avec son éternel sourire narquois.

Il tourna le dos et commença à marcher vers son domicile sans regarder derrière lui. La blanche resta quelques secondes à regarder son dos large se soulever et rétrécir petit à petit au loin. Puis elle se rappela la présence du taxi et monta dans le véhicule précipitamment qui démarra presque immédiatement vers la colline de Fairy Hills.

Une fois arrivée à destination, elle tomba tout de suite sur la mage chevalière, les yeux cernés et les cheveux ébouriffés, qui attendait son arrivée. Elle demanda au chauffeur de l'attendre, descendit du véhicule et esquissa un sourire bienveillant en voyant le visage pas très frais de sa meilleure amie.

« Désolée de te déranger à cette heure-ci. » Commença-t-elle.

La rousse répondit par un sourire ensommeillé et aida la blanche à porter la brune jusqu'à sa chambre, qui bien sûr se trouvait au dernier étage. La montée fut plus ou moins laborieuse, la brune pesant bien son poids et les deux femmes eurent de belles frayeurs lorsque le corps faillit tomber dans les escaliers à plusieurs reprises. Mais elles en vinrent à bout et réussirent après vingt longues minutes à déposer l'endormie dans le lit de sa chambre respective que la rousse avait ouverte avec son double des clés. Elles s'effondrèrent toutes deux contre le mur en soufflant bruyamment.

« On a réussi. » Dit la mage chevalière.

« Enfin… » Expira l'argentée.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour réussir encore à faire tout ça en tenant aussi tard. » Déclara la première.

La seconde la regarda avec un regard plein d'interrogations.

« Tu travailles jusqu'à je-ne-sais-quelle-heure et tu la ramènes toute seule jusqu'ici. » Continua l'interrogée.

La concernée rougit et répondit :

« J'avais plein de choses à remettre en place puisque je n'étais pas là hier. Et puis, Luxus m'a aidée à la transporter jusqu'au taxi. »

Son interlocutrice parut surprise par cette dernière information.

« Luxus ? Le vrai ? »

La blanche rigola à cette remarque et hocha la tête.

« Il traînait dans les parages et il a dû être étonné en voyant la lumière encore allumée. Puis Cana s'est échouée au bar… »

« Il t'a aidée à la porter ? » La coupa-t-elle d'un air étonné.

La mage démoniaque émit un petit rire tant elle trouvait cette dernière question absurde. Luxus n'était pas un monstre et n'allait tout de même pas la regarder porter Cana avec difficulté en sirotant tranquillement sa bière sans lever le petit doigt.

« Euh… oui, c'est si surprenant ? » Demanda-t-elle à son tour, les joues légèrement rosées.

Son amie secoua la tête en souriant et répondit :

« C'est juste inhabituel. »

La blanche acquiesça avec un sourire. Un léger silence s'installa pendant que les deux mages soufflaient encore.

« D'ailleurs, » Recommença la barmaid en se levant. « Il demande à quoi sert la règle qui interdit les garçons d'entrer ici. »

La rousse écarquilla les yeux et parut réfléchir pendant un petit moment.

« Je ne sais pas trop. C'était une règle qui était en vigueur lorsque l'ancienne propriétaire était encore en vie et je continue juste de la faire appliquer. » Répondit-elle simplement.

Son interlocutrice sourit face à cette réponse qui ressemblait tellement à son amie.

« Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour la supprimer. » Continua-t-elle d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux.

L'immaculée la dévisagea d'un air surpris. Elle n'avait jamais émis cette idée. La mage chevalière ajouta de son air le plus solennel :

« Les règles sont les règles. »

L'argentée faillit s'étrangler de rire devant cette remarque qui lui rappelait tant sa conversation de la veille avec sa cadette. Erza avait lancé sa phrase avec un air tellement sérieux et théâtral que sa réplique semblait soigneusement écrite et répétée à l'avance.

« Bien sûr. » Termina-t-elle en contenant toujours son hilarité, malgré son immense sourire.

Puis, elle descendit rapidement en lançant un « bonne nuit » rapide à son amie qui resta à l'étage. Elle rejoint le véhicule qui l'attendait toujours et rentra chez elle sans encombre, malgré les remarques plutôt lourdes du chauffeur qui n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'il était à son entière disposition à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. La jeune femme le remercia d'un sourire crispé et rentra enfin chez elle, après l'une des journées les plus éprouvantes de sa vie.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que cette soirée était passée. La vie avait continué sont cours et Cana s'était remise de ses émotions, enfin, d'après elle. Erza et Mirajane avaient tenté de la faire parler à propos de ses trop nombreux dérapages ces temps-ci mais rien à faire, elle s'évertuait à prétendre qu'il ne s'agissait que de déceptions isolées de sa vie privée. Et elle continuait, à boire et à échouer tard le soir au bar. La blanche avait appris à gérer ces incidents.

La guilde était toujours aussi bruyante et désordonnée que d'habitude. En deux semaines à peine, le pauvre Makarov avait reçu assez de plaintes pour en faire un escalier qui lui permettrait de descendre par la fenêtre de son bureau. Projet qu'il envisageait de plus en plus afin d'éviter ces maudits facteurs qui revenaient toujours avec plus de feuilles noircies de plaintes.

Heureusement, le tas de plaintes restait proportionnel à celui des missions. Le tableau foisonnait de jobs en tout genre qui pouvait aller de l'annihilation d'une guilde clandestine à la livraison d'objets importants -pour leurs expéditeurs- en passant par les demandes de chasse au montre et de jardinage.

L'immaculée avait presque failli s'étouffer en accrochant celle-ci. Elle venait d'une dame âgée de la ville qui ne pouvait plus s'occuper de son jardin et qui espérait « quelques bonnes âmes pour le faire à sa place ». Elle paraissait si exténuée de son voyage jusqu'à la guilde que la mage transformiste n'avait pu lui signaler qu'elle aurait simplement pu engager un jardinier. Et puis, la mission semblait parfaite pour Droy, avait-elle pensé en l'accrochant.

Elle se hâta de préparer les dernières boissons commandées, dont une bière qu'elle déposa juste devant le blond qui la dévisageait depuis déjà une bonne minute.

« T'as l'air déprimée » Remarqua-t-il en prenant une première gorgée du liquide ambré.

La blanche émit un sourire et continua à préparer les commandes tout en nettoyant tout ce qui pouvait lui passer sous la main.

« Juste pensive » Répondit-elle avec un soupir.

« A propos de quoi ? »

La mage pouffa et regarda le blond avec un haussement de sourcils qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre mille.

« Oh rien. Je viens juste d'enregistrer une mission d'une cliente qui veut qu'on s'occupe de son jardin. »

Elle secoua la tête en prononçant ses mots et rigola, tant la situation lui semblait absurde. Si encore le jardin en question était immense et sauvage, elle aurait pu comprendre qu'on gâche son argent pour appeler une guilde de mage, au lieu de trouver un professionnel pas trop cher et nettement plus digne de confiance que des mages de la guilde connue pour son incroyable don à mettre en pièces tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Le mage de foudre souffla de désespoir.

« J'espère que c'est une véritable jungle son jardin. »

La blanche secoua la tête en rigolant.

« Pas vraiment… Si tu veux mon avis, l'herbe ne dépasse pas 10 cm. »

« Elle ne peut pas juste engager un jardinier ? » Continua-t-il, toujours aussi faussement offusqué.

Elle hocha les épaules en souriant et continuant ses activités. Puis, lorsqu'elle vit que le blond finissait sa bière de son air insulté, elle s'approcha et prit le verre vide avec une moue moqueuse.

« Moi qui croyais que tu serais le premier à te jeter sur cette requête. Aider une pauvre vieille dame à prendre soin de ses plantes vertes n'est donc pas digne de tes capacités ? »

Elle faillit exploser de rire lorsqu'il tourna vivement la tête vers elle pour la dévisager, insulté comme si elle venait de porter préjudice à son honneur et à celui de toute sa descendance. Ses yeux bleus se fixèrent dans les siens jaunes et Luxus fut pris d'une furieuse envie de faire regretter ces mots à cette éternelle petite peste qui n'hésitait pas à attaquer directement sa fierté. Il se reprit et décida, devant ses yeux rieurs, de répondre avec plus de finesse.

« Si ta grand-mère est mannequin et dans la vingtaine, alors ça peut se négocier. »

La blanche rougit à cette remarque. Comme toujours, il devait avoir un don pour les réponses directes mais très efficaces. Il avait réussi une fois de plus à la mettre mal à l'aise et il devait probablement exulter intérieurement de la voir ainsi gênée. Elle détestait passer pour la jeune fille prude devant lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que sa description, si petite soit-elle, la décrivait parfaitement.

Un doute l'envahit. Sa dernière remarque était-elle dirigée directement vers elle ou était-ce simplement une bête répartie ? Après tout, les mannequins de vingt ans étaient un fantasme répandu donc il pouvait tout à fait l'avoir sorti sans penser à la désigner personnellement. Son pouls avait tellement accéléré au fil de ses pensées qu'elle dut souffler quelques secondes pour se calmer. Elle se tourna vers le mage de foudre qui la regardait avec un sourire carnassier, visiblement très satisfait du résultat.

Un commentaire. Ce n'était qu'un simple commentaire sans importance et dénué de cible précise. Il l'avait juste lancé pour la gêner parce qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle y était réceptive. Non, cela ne la gênait pas. Elle n'était pas puritaine comme Erza et elle pouvait tout à fait parler de sexe avec ses proches -excepté son frère- sans être embarrassée. Du moins tant que ça ne la concernait pas. Mais les paroles du blond pouvaient tellement être interprétées dans ce sens et une partie d'elle ne se faisait pas prier pour le penser. Surtout, il prenait comme toujours un soin particulier à accompagner ses paroles de longs regards nonchalants sur son corps avec son éternel rictus joueur.

Ses joues prirent instantanément feu. La draguait-il ? Son comportement ambivalent de ces derniers temps n'était-il pas si désintéressé qu'elle avait voulu le croire ? Elle était habituée à des dragues lourdes mais qu'un mage de la guilde, que Luxus, la drague sérieusement par insinuations la perturbait beaucoup plus. Mais comment savoir s'il était sérieux ? Il pouvait tout à fait juste aimer l'embarrasser. Ou alors, peut-être qu'il ne se rendait pas compte des allusions qui se glissaient dans ses phrases et il parlait juste de sexe avec une amie.

AMIE

L'avait-elle jamais été un jour ? Aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, leur relation avait toujours balancé entre hostilité et une sorte de rivalité plutôt complice et complètement indescriptible. Voilà. Elle était incapable de décrire la relation qui l'unissait à lui. L'amitié semblait être une alternative plaisante bien qu'hypocrite. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Enfin si, ils l'étaient. A leur façon. Mais pouvait-on vraiment qualifier ça d'amitié ? Sûrement. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, s'appréciaient -à leur manière mais tout de même- et pouvaient passer du temps ensemble à discuter de tout et de rien. Ils étaient amis et rien d'autre.

Alors pourquoi les regards qu'il portait sur elle semblaient si concernés ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle se sortir cette idée de la tête ? La pensée éventuelle qu'il la voyait différemment. Qu'il voulût plus que cette simple amitié que la blanche s'obstinait à lui offrir. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et croisa son regard doré, toujours aussi amusé et attractif. Ses iris retrouvèrent rapidement leur place d'origine et une vague de chaleur l'envahit soudainement contre son gré. Elle respira profondément et sentit ses joues surchauffer au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle secoua violemment la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, bien qu'un seau d'eau aurait eu plus d'utilité.

Ils étaient juste amis, pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'avoir à nouveau treize ans ? Comment faisait-il pour avoir autant d'emprise sur elle sans même le vouloir ? Était-ce ce qu'il cherchait ? Désirait-il s'amuser en la regardant perdre tous ses moyens en quelques mots ? Essayait-il de flirter avec elle de cette façon ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Ils étaient amis. camarades. Comment pouvait-elle juste envisager qu'il portait un quelconque intérêt sur elle ? Comment pouvait-elle imaginer qu'il pourrait être attiré par elle ? Elle était juste la barmaid de la guilde, ou la petite teigneuse gothique pour lui. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Elle respira profondément, repris son plus grand sourire et se tourna un fois de plus pour réengager la conversation sans qu'il ne se doute de ses troubles. Son rictus s'évanouit et elle se figea.

Il la regardait toujours, mais complètement différemment. Son sourire et son regard joueur s'était évaporés de ses traits fins. Ses yeux si étranges la dévisageaient comme s'ils pouvaient lire à travers elle. Tout son corps musculeux était appuyé nonchalamment contre le bar. Il ne disait rien, il n'esquissait pas un geste. Elle déglutit difficilement. Il la regardait avec une telle intensité qu'elle craignait de se briser en mille morceaux au moindre mouvement de trop.

Juste sentir son souffle légèrement plus près. Pouvoir passer ses doigts fins sur son torse qu'elle savait parfaitement sculpté et les glisser doucement dans ses cheveux blonds comme le blé. Sentir ses mains la frôler et caresser violemment sa peau à vif. Était-elle en droit d'éprouver un tel désir envers un camarade ? Ne fallait-il justement pas qu'elle évite à tout prix de voir en lui plus qu'un simple ami ? De peur de compliquer trop leur relation, déjà assez compliquée ? Pouvait-elle se laisser aller à ses désirs qui se mettaient à brûler en elle ?

Un raclement de gorge vint soudainement briser la tension. Une jeune femme aux cheveux violets se tenait face à eux, du côté du bar, et tentait visiblement de se faire remarquer par les deux mages. Ils tournèrent la tête d'un même geste et regardèrent l'intrus qui paraissait horriblement gênée d'interrompre. Après un court moment de silence embarrassé, la violette délivra enfin la raison de son apparition.

« Mira, tu pourrais vérifier les réserves d'alcool ? Je crois qu'on va bientôt être en manque. » Dit-elle rapidement.

La blanche cligna des yeux quelques secondes d'incompréhension mais se reprit aussi vite qu'elle put et offrit son sourire le plus lumineux et faux qu'elle n'avait pas donné depuis des années.

« Bien sûr. » Répondit-elle.

Elle se dirigea très vite vers la porte des stocks et fuit rapidement la scène en s'enfonçant à toute vitesse dans les profondeurs des sous-sols de la guilde. Son souffle et son rythme cardiaque, pris d'une frénésie nouvelle, la faisaient tellement trembler qu'elle faillit s'écrouler dans l'escalier de pierre. Elle s'effondra à côté d'une étagère remplie d'aliments en tout genre et rassembla les dernières idée claires qui lui restaient. Elle. Avait. Désiré. Luxus. Elle avait éprouvé le besoin de l'approcher et de le toucher. Il l'avait regardée. Et cela avait suffi à l'enflammer. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ? Devait-elle s'en vouloir ou lui reprocher ? Après tout, c'était lui qui avait fait exprès de la troubler pour la mettre dans cet état. Non, elle s'y était mise toute seule. Mais elle ne s'y serait jamais mise sans aide.

Lorsqu'elle remonta à la surface, la vie semblait avoir continué sans se soucier d'elle. Les tables volaient, les membres criaient et se bagarraient sans relâche, ceux qui n'y prenaient pas part regardaient la bataille acharnée en pariant joyeusement sur le vainqueur.

Son regard défila sur tous les visages présents sans trouver d'accroche, elle dévisagea chaque personne en évitant une chaise volante mais sans se rendre compte qu'elle espérait en survoler un en particulier. Disparu. Envolé. Sans aucune trace de son ancienne présence. La jeune femme voulait lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser. Comment osait-il se jouer d'elle à ce point ? Cet idiot de première savait parfaitement ce qu'il disait et ce qu'elle comprenait. Où voulait-il en venir avec ses idioties ? La faire tourner en bourrique et se foutre d'elle lorsqu'elle réessayerait d'avoir une relation plus intime avec lui ? Comme cette fois-là ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésite pas à laisser un commentaire !


	3. Chapter 3

_« Désolé mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je suis un peu trop vieux pour toi. »_

_Ses mots étaient sortis si simplement de sa bouche pour venir s'écraser contre sa poitrine. La jeune fille suffoqua et sentit les larmes grandir au bord de ses pupilles. Elle était sur le point d'éclater en sanglots quand sa fierté reprit soudainement le dessus pour mentir de l'air le plus cassant qu'elle put :_

_« Pas besoin de prendre cet air hautain. Je n'ai jamais espéré quoi que ce soit. Je voulais juste en être débarrassée. »_

_Ses yeux voulaient prouver son indifférence complète mais elle savait qu'ils reflétaient en fait toute la désillusion qui lui tordait les reins jusqu'à la gorge. Elle tenta un petit rire sarcastique mais il fut vite étranglé par la tristesse dans sa gorge. Sachant qu'elle allait bientôt perdre contenance, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna fièrement à une vitesse presque ridicule._

_Il eut un petit rire moqueur et se tourna à son tour rejoindre la forêt pour aller s'entraîner._

_Arrivée à un endroit qu'elle savait isolé. L'adolescente éclata en sanglots et laissa des avalanches de larmes dévaler ses joues pour s'écraser pathétiquement au sol. Il l'avait rejetée. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, ni parut hésitant. Il l'avait juste jetée au loin comme on jetterait un insecte un peu trop collant. Ses épaules se secouaient violemment au rythme de ses suffocations, aussi incontrôlables que les rivières de larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux._

_Comment avait-elle pu juste penser qu'il pourrait, avec la plus infime chance, s'intéresser à elle ? Elle était juste une pauvre gamine de la guilde, avec certes de puissants pouvoirs, mais une pauvre gamine quand même. Comment avait-elle pu espérer qu'il ressente pour elle autre chose que l'étroite amitié qu'ils avaient à peine entamée ? « Espèce d'idiote ! » pensa-t-elle. Elle était juste une fille stupide doublée d'une idiote !_

_Elle aurait dû garder ses sentiments pour elle, passer à autre chose et l'oublier tout simplement. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi de lui faire part de son ressenti ? Comment avait-elle pu imaginer qu'elle était peut-être différente des autres à ses yeux ? Que le regard qu'il portait sur elle était différent ? Que la manière dont il la frappait lors de leurs affrontements différait de la façon dont il frappait Natsu ou Erza ?_

_Elle était stupide. Juste stupide et rien d'autre. Rien n'était différent avec elle qu'avec les autres. La manière dont il lui parlait doucement avec son sourire narquois au lèvres n'avait rien d'unique, pas plus que le ton moqueur qu'il employait pour souligner la « débilité profonde de cette guilde ». Elle avait tout inventé. Tout._

_Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant qu'il ne la regarderait plus jamais de la même façon ? Maintenant qu'il l'éviterait ou ne la verrait que comme la « gamine qui a le béguin pour moi » ? Il n'allait plus jamais lui adresser la parole ou du moins, pas avant un long moment._

_Son poing frappa violemment le mur de pierre sous l'effet de la rage. Elle se haïssait. Elle aurait voulu que leur relation ne change jamais, qu'elle reste à jamais cette modeste amitié, entrecoupée par les combats et la musique qu'ils partageaient de temps à autre. Les gouttes transparentes continuaient de dévaler ses joues quand elle réalisa que plus jamais il ne poserait ses écouteurs sur oreilles, pour lui faire écouter une musique qu'il appréciait particulièrement ou qu'il trouvait juste amusante._

_Plus jamais elle ne pourrait discuter magie avec lui. Plus jamais elle ne l'entendrait se moquer de ses vêtement gothiques ou de ses défaites contre Erza. Plus jamais il ne lui lancerait de remarque assassine ou de regard noir après qu'elle ait répondu par une vacherie tout aussi dure. Plus jamais il n'accepterait de partager de nouveau quelque chose avec elle._

_Elle se sentit si mal que ses intestins semblèrent se retourner à l'intérieur d'elle. Ses muscles tremblaient et son souffle paraissait pris dans un cent mètres. Répondant au plus instinct primaire qu'elle avait eu depuis longtemps, elle courut. Elle enjamba les énormes pierres qui lui barraient le chemin, sauta, accéléra, ralentit puis courut de plus belle. Elle continua jusqu'à arriver au sommet d'une des immenses falaises qui bordaient la plage et le lac._

_Sa respiration était courte et difficile mais les tremblements avaient enfin cessé. La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration, l'air frais de l'eau emplit ses poumons et demeura aussi calme et profond que l'eau qui reposait tranquillement dans son lit. Elle contempla l'immense étendue d'eau qui s'étendait devant ses yeux et qui parut absorber toute l'eau de ses yeux. Elle sourit doucement et fit volte-face pour regagner la ville et son canapé qui l'attendait patiemment._

_« Un peu de sommeil et ça ira mieux. » Elle n'avait pas le temps pour s'attarder sur ce genre d'âneries. Elle avait une saleté de rousse à dépasser._

« MIRA-NEE ! »

Mirajane sortit brusquement de sa torpeur à l'appel de son nom. Elle cligna deux, trois fois des yeux et dévisagea le visage pâle, étrangement semblable au sien, qui la fixait avec inquiétude.

« Pourquoi tu cries comme ça Lisanna ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un immense sourire. « Je t'écoute. »

Sa cadette continua à la contempler sans rien dire, l'air toujours aussi soucieux. Ses yeux bleus cherchaient à déceler le moindre indice sur le visage de son aînée. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant une ou deux longues minutes, chacune tentant de comprendre l'étrange comportement de l'autre. La plus âgée tenta un autre immense sourire innocent mais se heurta de nouveau à la mine préoccupée de sa jeune sœur.

« Vraiment ? » Finit par répondre cette dernière. « Ça fait dix fois que je t'appelle sans succès et dix minutes que tu fixes le mur en pleurant. »

La jeune femme passa rapidement une main sur ses joues et fut surprise de les retrouver humides. Elle pleurait ? A cause de ses souvenirs ? Ils n'étaient pas forcément très joyeux mais pas au point d'en pleurer quinze ans après devant toute la guilde. _La guilde_. La mage sursauta en se rappelant son existence et leva brusquement les yeux vers la foule de personnes qui la dévisageaient aussi anxieusement.

Elle rougit de gêne et revint précipitamment vers son interlocutrice qui attendait vraisemblablement toujours une réponse. Elle sourit comme elle put et répondit enfin :

« Tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, je pense que je vais rentrer me reposer. »

Sur ces mots, elle piqua du nez, récupéra rapidement son sac derrière le bar et quitta à toute vitesse le grand bâtiment accompagné de cette multitude d'yeux qui la suivirent jusqu'à sa disparition derrière l'énorme porte de bois.

La jeune Strauss la regarda s'éloigner sans dire un mot. Sa sœur qui prenait deux jours de congés à la suite ? Dans quel monde était-ce possible ? Elle qui devait faire des pieds et des mains pour qu'elle accepte d'en prendre ne serait-ce qu'un, voilà que le mystère s'approfondissait. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la tracasser au point d'en arriver aux larmes et de fuir la guilde aussi prestement ?

La mage démoniaque traversa les rues de Magnolia à pas rapides et se précipita vers sa porte d'entrée aussitôt qu'elle l'eut vue. Elle voulait rentrer, s'effondrer sur son canapé et faire le tri dans ses idées qui s'embrouillaient dans son esprit. Elle pénétra dans sa maison et savoura la paisibilité si chère à ses yeux, qui s'en dégageait. La même impression transparaissait de sa chambre, blanche et aux couleurs simples et claires.

Elle entreprit de vider son sac mais se figea lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le plastique froid d'un objet bien particulier, vert, en arc de cercle et magique. Ses écouteurs. Les larmes remontèrent à ses yeux avec l'avalanche de souvenirs qui se précipitèrent dans son esprit. Elle secoua la tête violemment, frotta ses yeux et se rua dans sa salle de bain. Elle avait besoin d'une douche brûlante pour s'éclaircir les pensées.

Elle jeta sans ménagement sa robe bordeaux et ses sous-vêtements blancs au sol, défit la queue de cheval qui maintenait sa frange et contempla pendant quelques secondes la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs qui la regardait dans le miroir. Elle avait grandi, sans aucun doute, elle avait mûri aussi, et évolué considérablement. Alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'être toujours cette pauvre gamine ?

Elle souffla longuement et entra finalement dans la cabine de douche. Elle actionna l'eau et sursauta lorsque le liquide glacé entra brusquement en contact avec sa peau brûlante. Après quelques secondes, la température augmenta et la blanche se décrispa pour commencer à apprécier l'eau chaude qui s'écoulait tranquillement sur son corps.

_La mage démoniaque sursauta à la vue du paquet qui reposait sur son lit. Il n'était pas emballé mais impossible pour la petite blanche de deviner le contenu de la boîte à première vue. Elle la prit délicatement entre ses mains et chercha la trace d'une possible carte qui allait avec. Rien. Qui pouvait bien lui offrir un cadeau de cette façon ? Son anniversaire était bien aujourd'hui mais tous ses proches lui avaient déjà donné leurs présents. Même Erza, qui lui avait acheté un livre étonnement nommé : « 15 techniques de yoga pour calmer l'hystérie »._

_Elle fronça les sourcils et réfléchit encore sur la possible provenance du présent. Elle était à la guilde depuis quelques mois maintenant et s'était plutôt bien intégrée à celle-ci. Parmi les personnes qui ne lui avait pas encore offert de cadeau : Natsu ? Non, beaucoup trop idiot pour ce genre de choses. Gray ? Ils n'étaient pas vraiment proches. Levy ? C'était elle qui avait trouvé le cadeau d'Erza._

_Soudain, elle s'immobilisa de part en part. Se pourrait-il que ce soit Lui ? Il ne lui avait plus vraiment parlé depuis la dernière fois et elle imaginait difficilement qu'il puisse toujours vouloir lui offrir quelque chose pour son anniversaire._

_Elle ouvrit la boîte et se figea une nouvelle fois. Devant elle se tenait une paire de Lacrima Model Headphone verte. Elle étouffa un cri avec sa main et quelques larmes perlèrent à yeux. « C'est forcément lui » pensa-t-elle._

_Pour confirmation, les lettres « H.B Strauss » étaient inscrites sur le couvercle._

_Elle sourit pendant que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle savait que c'était sa manière à lui de s'excuser pour l'avoir éconduite, c'était aussi une manière de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'allait sûrement plus lui parler avant un bon moment. Elle alluma le dispositif dans l'espoir qu'il ait aussi laissé une ou deux chansons pour elle à écouter. Il était vide. Elle sourit difficilement et s'étala sur son lit avec tristesse et joie à la fois. Au moins maintenant, elle pouvait écouter de la musique sans lui._

La blanche essuya les dernières larmes qui restaient dans ses yeux. Pourquoi tous ces souvenirs revenaient-ils maintenant ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que leur relation dépassait l'amitié. Pourquoi était-elle aussi touchée aujourd'hui ?

Un frappement à la porte la sortit de ses pensées. Elle arrêta l'eau, s'enveloppa dans une épaisse serviette de bain blanche et ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur une chemise violette de laquelle sortait un coup massif et une tête blonde au sourire narquois. La blanche sursauta à cette vue, referma la porte d'un même geste et tomba accroupie devant la porte. Le rouge lui monta brusquement aux joues et elle commença presque à suffoquer tandis qu'elle entendait le mage de foudre ricaner derrière.

Que faisait-il là ? Comment était-il entré ? Que voulait-il ? Elle rougit de plus belle quand elle se rendit compte qu'il venait de la voir dans une tenue terriblement indécente et beaucoup trop découverte à son goût. Soudain, elle se souvint qu'il était peut-être toujours derrière sa porte à attendre patiemment qu'elle lui ouvre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? » Lui cria-t-elle à travers le bois tandis que sa gêne résonnait à travers chacun de ses mots.

Il ricana plus fort et répondit de sa voix grave mais inhabituellement enjouée :

« Ta sœur m'envoie prendre de tes nouvelles. Elle dit que tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette et que tu agis bizarrement. »

Au moins cela expliquait comment il avait réussi à entrer. La blanche soupira de sa naïveté, bien sûr que Lisanna lui avait donné la clé, il n'était tout de même pas rentré par effraction ! Enfin, cela n'éclairait toujours pas pourquoi Il était précisément devant la porte de sa salle de bain pour s'enquérir de son état. Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui comme Erza, Lucy, Levy ou Juvia, mais non, il fallait que sa très chère petite sœur l'ait envoyé. Lui. Pourquoi avait-il accepté d'ailleurs ?

La jeune femme se leva et enfila rapidement ses vêtements pour rouvrir à son visiteur qui attendait toujours devant sa porte, armé de son éternel rictus.

« Pourquoi toi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec un regard noir, certaine qu'il cherchait quelque chose.

Il éclata de rire devant le visage énervée et rouge de gêne de sa camarade. Décidément, il était devenu immensément facile de l'embarrasser. Il se reprit rapidement et plongea son regard dans le sien presque noir.

« Figure toi que je m'ennuyais justement. » Répondit-il avec simplicité. « Et puis, tu paraissais totalement normale quand on a discuté ce matin donc j'ai pensé que j'avais peut-être fait quelque chose de mal. »

La mage piqua un fard. Il se moquait vraiment d'elle ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ce qu'il lui avait suggéré ? _Parce qu'il n'a rien suggéré du tout, espèce d'idiote !_ Elle rougit de plus belle en réalisant qu'elle s'était mise dans un état pareil pour quelques phrases innocentes et vides de sens à ses yeux. Devait-elle lui avouer ce qu'elle avait imaginé ? Il se moquerait sûrement d'elle mais les choses reviendraient ensuite à la normale et elle pourrait enfin se le sortir de la tête.

Surtout pas ! Si elle lui disait la moindre chose à propos de ça, il prendrait conscience qu'elle était sensible à ses remarques et en profiterait pour la gêner encore plus et cette fois consciemment. Elle devait inventer une excuse pour qu'il ne se doute de rien et qu'il la lâche une bonne fois pour toutes !

Mais comment réussir une telle chose alors qu'il était planté devant elle et n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de partir avant d'avoir reçu une explication. Elle se mit à envisager toutes les réponses possibles : maladie ? Elle se portait comme un charme et n'était absolument pas crédible en tant que malade surtout quand on savait qu'elle pouvait travailler avec 40°C de fièvre. Stress ? Comment lui faire avaler qu'elle était stressée au point d'en pleurer sans aucune raison apparente ?

« Mira ? » Entendit-elle.

« Hein ? »

Il rigola de nouveau, de ce sourire si rare qu'il en devenait extrêmement attirant. Elle sourit à son tour de sa propre réplique et contempla encore cette rangée de dents blanches qui l'hypnotisait presque. Son regard glissa ses cheveux qui paraissait des fils d'or et se surprit à éprouver l'envie d'y enfouir ses mains pour les caresser.

« C'est ça ton explication ? » Rigola-t-il.

Elle sortit de nouveau de se rêverie et piqua de nouveau un fard en se rappelant qu'elle était censée lui fournir une excuse. De toutes les possibles manières de s'en sortir, elle choisit la fuite et passa sous son bras appuyé contre l'arcade pour regagner sa chambre en criant presque :

« Mais rien ! Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, pourquoi faudrait-il que quelque chose aille mal ?! »

Elle s'assit sur son lit, posa ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et commença à faire défiler les musiques pour en choisir une qui lui calmerait les nerfs.

« Tu peux rentrer maintenant, je vais très bien et j'irai encore mille fois mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil ! »

A peine la musique avait-elle commencé qu'elle sentit le casque quitter ses oreilles. Elle dévisagea le grand blond qui s'était assis sans la moindre gêne sur son lit et qui maintenant venait de lui prendre sa musique pour la porter aux siennes.

« T'écoutes quoi ? » Demanda-t-il avec une moue plus sérieuse mais toujours naturelle.

Le rouge lui monta de nouveau aux joues. Elle lui avait clairement dit de partir et il restait tranquillement en plus d'entrer dans sa chambre sans autorisation. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle le regarda écouter le morceau d'un air intéressé puis détacher le dispositif de son crâne pour lui tendre de nouveau. Elle le saisit lentement tout en le dévisageant. Ses yeux jaunes la transperçaient de part en part, tandis qu'elle ne pouvait rien n'y déceler.

Lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'ils se fixaient depuis déjà plusieurs secondes, elle dévia immédiatement le regard et sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer légèrement. La mage se leva alors brusquement pour déposer le dispositif magique sur sa commode et se retourna finalement vers lui quand elle fut sûre qu'elle était complètement apaisée.

Il s'était levé et se tenait ainsi, debout, face à elle. Elle détailla ses contours, son manteau drapait ses épaules, lui donnant un silhouette encore plus massive qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et sa chemise violette couvrait son torse qu'elle savait taillé au scalpel. Rien que d'imaginer les motifs que l'exercice avait tracé sur son buste, sa chute de reins. Cela l'excitait. Son bas ventre était pris de cette sensation familière entre la faim et les tremblements.

Il ne bougeait toujours pas, se contentait de la fixer avec une intensité qui la figea à la seconde où ses yeux croisèrent les siens. Enfin, il dévia à son tour le regard, ce que la jeune femme ressentit avec un immense soulagement.

« C'est gentil d'être passé mais je suis juste un peu stressée. » Bredouilla-t-elle.

Il la regarda non sans avec des yeux des plus suspicieux. Il la dévisagea encore une fois. Elle tressaillit. _Ces yeux._ Elle crut son ventre sur le point d'exploser. Était-ce possible de désirer autant quelqu'un ?

« T'es sûre que ça va ? » S'enquit-il.

_Non. Ça va pas du tout._ Elle y était presque, un dernier sourire et il partirait. Les choses reviendraient à la normale, comme elles l'ont toujours été.

« Je ne te savais pas aussi prévenant. » Répondit-elle en adoptant à son tour ce même sourire narquois.

Il haussa légèrement les épaules avec un rapide soupir.

« Ne te fais pas d'idées _Strauss_. Je ne veux juste pas être encore incriminé de haute trahison en te faisant pleurer. »

Alors il savait. Il était parfaitement conscient que c'était sa faute si elle s'était mise à verser des larmes. Savait-il pourquoi ? Avait-il la moindre idée des sentiments qu'elle avait un jour eu pour lui ? Avait-il oublié ?

« Haute trahison ? » releva-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers la porte principale.

« Rien que te brusquer est un motif suffisant pour la peine de mort ici. » Ricana-t-il.

Elle sourit à cette remarque qu'elle savait à demi vraie. _J'espère que t'as écrit ton testament._

Il lui jeta encore un regard inquisiteur elle eut du mal à garder consistance, il disparut derrière le battant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésite pas à laisser un commentaire !


	4. Chapter 4

Une semaine était passée depuis ces événements. Encore une fois, Mirajane avait repris la vie simple qu'elle menait le plus naturellement du monde. Elle travaillait, travaillait, discutait avec sa sœur, son frère et quelques amies comme Erza, dormait et travaillait de nouveau. Ah ! Comme elle chérissait sa routine. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la tranquillité ou la stabilité qu'elle lui offrait mais elle l'aimait.

Cependant, une légère tâche venait obscurcir ce tableau si parfait en apparence. Enfin, deux tâches à proprement parler : l'ennui et _Luxus_. Bien que le second réussît à faire disparaître partiellement le premier. Voilà 6 jours que le mage de foudre était parti en mission de rang S avec son équipe, sans donner de nouvelles évidemment. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui sortait la blanche de l'ennui.

Elle se fichait bien de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à ce moment même, pourquoi s'en inquiéterait-elle ? Non, ce qui occupait ses pensées était l'étrange tension qui s'était installé entre eux ces derniers jours. Elle avait enfin pu mettre un mot dessus, _tension_. Comment la décrire autrement ? Comment définir le long silence accompagné de regards lourds et d'une pression agréable et incommodante à la fois dans son abdomen ? Sans oublier l'inconfort de son bas-ventre pendant ses moments-là.

_Tension_

Encore fallait-il pouvoir accompagner ce mot pour le comprendre. Elle en avait essayé des dizaines mais rien ne lui convenait parfaitement. Etait-ce une tension plutôt _électrique_ ? _Amoureuse_ ? _Sexuelle_ ? La blanche émit un petit rire en pensant au premier, se disant qu'il était plutôt ironique de l'utiliser en pensant au chasseur de dragon _._ Cependant, ne pas le faire et garder les deux autres semblait trop proche du mensonge.

L'immaculée n'avait fait part à personne de ses pensées, ni même des scènes qui les avaient lancées. Comment admettre devant une personne de la guilde qu'elle était restée figée devant _Luxus ?_ Un mage de la guilde qui plus est, un camarade d'enfance avec qui elle avait eu plus d'un différent. Premièrement : sa fierté lui interdisait. Puis, ce qui la retenait vraiment d'en parler avec qui que ce soit : la gêne.

Confesser son impuissance face à lui était une chose, le _désir_ qu'il avait su faire naître en elle en était complètement une autre. Et pourtant, l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un désir sexuel. Enfin, pas complètement. Il y avait autre chose. Comme une irrépressible envie de s'en approcher et de partager un moment. Mais bon, _sexuelle, majoritairement_.

Et puis, il fallait se soumettre à cette idée : elle avait voulu _coucher avec lui._ Elle fronça les sourcils. Que serait-il arrivé dans cette chambre s'ils s'étaient connus, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu moins ? Si elle n'avait pas rejeté l'idée en bloc sur le moment et ravalé sa dignité ? Auraient-ils cédé ? Avait-il ressenti au moins cette envie ? La sienne à elle comme la sienne à lui. Se trompait-elle ? Les regards denses qu'il lui offrait portaient-ils une autre signification ? Elle l'avait senti pourtant…

Elle bascula la tête en arrière pour recentrer ses pensées sur la tâche qu'elle était en train d'effectuer. A savoir : répertorier les dernières missions reçues. Tâche beaucoup trop difficile avec un esprit aussi embrumé. Rien que d'y penser, l'impatience se nouait près de ses intestins et des sensations dérangeantes mimaient l'effleurement supposé de ses mains fermes sur sa peau brûlante. Sa tête se secoua brusquement de raison. _Travail. Travail Travail._

Évidemment, ce fut cet instant que choisit sa jeune sœur pour apparaître inopinément à ses côtés. La jeune femme sursauta violemment et dévisagea sa cadette qui venait de faire son apparition dans la bibliothèque. Elles restèrent ainsi à se fixer pendant quelque secondes avant que la plus jeune n'articule quelques mots :

« Tu es vraiment sûre que tout va bien ? »

Elle n'avait que ces mots à la bouche depuis l'incident des pleurs. La mage démoniaque avait beau lui répéter qu'elle était en grande forme, elle n'en démordait pas. A raison d'ailleurs. Comment croire au bien-être de votre aînée lorsque celle-ci se met d'un coup à pleurer et se perdre dans ses pensées sans raison apparente ?

« Puisque je te dis que tout va bien. » Répondit cette dernière avec un grand sourire.

Lisanna hocha la tête lentement en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement pas très convaincue. Elle s'était enquise durant des jours auprès de sa sœur pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec le chasseur de dragon, sans résultat. Mirajane s'évertuait à lui raconter qu'il était venu pour vérifier son état et qu'il était parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Ce à quoi la petite blanche avait répliqué que cela l'étonnait à cause de son sourire beaucoup trop intéressé lorsqu'il lui avait proposé son aide. La jeune femme n'avait rien répondu à cela, elle s'était contentée de fixer le fond de sa tasse avec un soupir, et sa sœur avait abandonné l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse.

Elle restait inquiète. En vérité, elle avait envoyé Luxus parce qu'elle savait qu'il lui avait parlé juste avant qu'elle commence à pleurer et qu'il devait forcément avoir un lien avec ses pleurs. Elle avait voulu lui offrir une opportunité de rattraper la situation. Ce qu'il avait visiblement fait mais pas certain que le nouvel état pensif de sa sœur soit une grande amélioration.

La mage démoniaque se concentra une nouvelle fois sur les réclamations en face d'elle. Le maître vieillissant de plus en plus, il n'était pas rare qu'elles les remplissent à sa place. Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, les demandes s'entassaient et la pile dédiée semblait prise d'une illimitable croissance.

« Travaux mal-exécutés » « comportements impolis » ; « troubles à l'ordre public » et surtout : « destructions ». Encore et toujours plus de « destructions ». Une vraie guilde de survoltés… A se demander comment le gouvernement pouvait ne pas encore les avoir tous enfermés. Natsu était bien évidemment le plus grand responsable mais il était loin d'être le seul et même Wendy, la plus sage du groupe faisait l'objet d'une plainte pour _« ravages d'un quartier résidentiel »._

L'immaculée soupira fortement de désespoir et son crâne tomba lourdement dans les paumes de ses mains. Comme allait-elle réussir à répondre à toutes ses plaintes avant minuit ? Si seulement elles étaient un minimum distrayantes… les réclamations ne faisaient que se répéter éternellement. Elle saisit la prochaine lettre de son tas, ouvrit l'enveloppe avec minutie et patience, priant les cieux pour que celle-ci sorte de l'ordinaire.

Le résultant fut décevant : un énorme titre ornait le morceau de papier et les mots « demande de réparation à la suite de la dévastation de la ville d'Hargeon et de la forêt Est » s'imprimèrent en elle. _Quel est encore l'idiot qui a osé faire ça ?_ Ses pensées se figèrent lorsqu'elle lut le nom inscrit sur la plainte et un sourire désespéré mais amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. _Luxus Dreyar_. Irrévocablement.

Elle examina la demande avec un intérêt nouveau à cette découverte. Curieuse de savoir ce que cet _idiot_ avait encore fait. Malheureusement, rien de particulièrement nouveau. Juste un quartier raccourci d'un étage et la biodiversité du bois mise en grave péril. Comment faisait-il pour être aussi inconscient ? Encore Natsu pouvait prétendre à une quelconque stupidité qui l'empêcherait de penser aux conséquences de ses actes mais Luxus était quand même censé être un minimum réfléchi, si ce n'est juste équilibré.

La blanche laissa échapper son plus beau souffle de désolation. Peut-être fallait-il qu'elle arrête pour aujourd'hui la paperasse, à moins de ne se miner le moral à coups secs. Elle rangea les différents papiers et s'empressa de remonter à l'étage pour reprendre ses travaux au bar, décidée à faire quelque chose de constructif de sa soirée.

Soudain, une silhouette difforme lui sauta au coup en criant alors qu'elle arrivait en haut de l'escalier. Elle sursauta, son pied glissa ainsi que son point de gravité alors qu'elle bascula en arrière. Sa gorge poussa cri aigu, sa main s'agrippa avec force à la rambarde mais son buste continua à reculer vers le mur, une douleur ample se propagea dans son crâne et ses idées s'embrumèrent.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était debout, accrochée à la rambarde de sa main droite et à la silhouette qu'elle avait gardée serrée contre elle de la gauche. La forme se retira de l'étreinte et l'assomma de questions incompréhensibles.

« Mirajane-san ? Mirajane-san ? Vous allez bien ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Réussit à capter la blanche après quelques secondes.

Elle dévisagea la silhouette au cheveux bleus qui se pressait autour d'elle tandis qu'elle sentit d'autres personnes se rapprocher avec inquiétude. Elle hocha lentement la tête en retrouvant ses esprits, les traits des visages se dessinant peu à peu.

« Ça…va… » Articula-t-elle. « Aïe ! » S'écria-t-elle alors que sa douleur refaisait surface.

« D'solé Mira ! » Entendit-elle de la part d'une silhouette aux cheveux roses. « J'essayais de faire peur à Wendy avec de la gélatine ! »

La voix du garçon était riante, ce qui énerva un peu la jeune femme. Elle se força à sourire et balbutia quelques mots pour rassurer tout le monde.

« Ce n'est rien. »

Elle entreprit de rejoindre l'arrière de son bar, suivie par une centaine d'yeux qui tâchait de déceler en elle le moindre signe de douleur. Sa jeune sœur la rejoint avec l'air le plus inquiet de tous.

« T'es sûre que ça va ? Tu t'es cognée vachement fort ! »

« Plus de peur que de mal ! Ne t'en fais pas. » Répondit-elle en souriant de toutes dents.

Une douleur affreuse écorchait sa boîte crânienne. Comme si une dizaine de poignards s'y enfonçaient chacun leur tour. Elle frotta l'arrière de sa tête et la douleur augmenta instantanément lui arrachant une grimace qu'elle se pressa de camoufler avec un sourire. L'attention s'était progressivement détachée d'elle et les gens reprenaient doucement leurs activités.

La petite bleue se rapprocha du comptoir et s'enquit une nouvelle fois de l'état de la blanche. Elle accompagna ses mots avec une avalanche d'excuses. Mirajane essaya de lui expliquer qu'aucun mal n'avait été fait -bien que sa tête souffrît encore terriblement du choc- et qu'autant de regrets était superflu. Une voix grave s'éleva sur le côté à l'attention de la bleutée.

« T'as de la chance qu'elle t'ait rattrapée. » Lança-t-elle. « Une autre personne t'aurait balancée dans l'escalier. »

Il était tranquillement assis devant sa bière. Quand était-il rentré ? Disait-il ça pour la complimenter ? Depuis quand était-il assis ici ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué plus tôt ? Le mage de foudre semblait étonnement reposé pour quelqu'un de retour d'une longue mission. D'habitude, il ne prenait pas la peine de venir jusqu'à la guilde à cette heure et préférait rentrer directement chez lui. Alors que faisait-il ici ?

« Une autre personne comme toi par exemple ? » Envoya la blanche.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de sa mâchoire. Elle écarquilla les yeux en même temps que lui en prenant conscience de sa plaisanterie, lancée avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde. Un silence quelque peu pesant s'installa entre eux. La bleue se ratatina sur elle-même et bredouilla quelques excuses en partant. Le blond fronça les sourcils en dévisageant la barmaid.

« J'essayais juste d'être gentil mais on va dire que c'est le choc. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix très sèche, visiblement vexé par cette remarque.

La blanche déglutit en cherchant les mots adéquats. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle ne pensait absolument pas ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Elle n'avait même pas voulu parler, tout était sorti instinctivement. D'ailleurs pourquoi dire cela ? Pour lui renvoyer la balle ? Mais quelle balle ? Pour ne pas rester figée à sourire ? Pour le chercher ? Alors que l'énerver n'était pas vraiment sur sa liste de préférences ? Pour attirer son attention ?

Il vida son verre d'une traite et se leva pour partir quand la blanche glapit des excuses.

« Désolée »

Il se retourna vers elle avec un visage rempli d'incompréhension.

« Je… Je ne voulais pas dire ça. » Bredouilla-t-elle avec gêne et à cours d'explications politiquement correctes.

Il étudia ses traits. Essayant d'y percer une quelconque intention dans ses mots.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire alors ? » Demanda-t-il, plus songeur qu'énervé.

La mage démoniaque fit un pas en arrière en baissant les yeux. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir bien raconter ?

« Rien ! » Se reprit-elle brusquement. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. »

Elle crut mourir de gêne alors qu'il la fixait de son regard inquisiteur. Il passait en revue chaque trait de son visage d'ange dans l'espoir de trouver un quelconque mobile dans son comportement. Ses grands yeux bleus presque hypnotiques, la courbe de son nez fin, ses lèvres roses… le tout brillait d'une innocence si inouïe qu'elle en devenait irréelle. Si différente de l'espièglerie qu'il lui connaissait. Une personne pouvait-elle contenir deux personnalités si différentes en un même être ?

Il se rassit. Son intrigue se lisait aisément dans les reflets jaunes de ses pupilles. Etonnamment, cet échange avait échappé à la guilde qui continuait à s'insulter allégrement à l'exception de la petite bleue qui dévisageait les deux mages à tour de rôle sans oser esquisser un geste. Elle voulut proposer ses soins une nouvelle fois mais l'échange silencieux l'en dissuada. Elle bredouilla encore quelques excuses sans que Mirajane ne prît le temps de l'écouter et retourna s'asseoir aux côté de Lucy, penaude.

De leur côté, le mage de foudre avait baissé les yeux sur sa bière après un énième ricanement et semblait s'être désintéressé de la blanche qui le regardait toujours sans dire un mot. Lui en voulait-il ? Son ton l'avait suggéré mais son attitude nonchalante lui donnait plutôt un inhabituel aspect détendu. Elle tenta une approche pour briser le malaise installé :

« Comment s'est passée la mission ? Vous êtes rentrés tôt. » Demanda-t-elle.

« Ça allait. » Articula-t-il dans une réponse plus proche du grognement que de la parole.

La mage se renfrogna. Sa tentative de conciliation tombée à l'eau, il ne lui restait qu'à l'ignorer ou à insister pour une réponse plus complète. Mais est-ce que cette option était vraiment profitable ? Buté et fier comme il l'était, il allait sûrement magnifiquement l'ignorer. Elle ravala ses instincts d'entente et se concentra sur son travail de barmaid.

Elle servit une bonne vingtaine de commandes toutes accompagnées de questions sur son état. Chaque personne de l'auberge avait décidemment choisi de s'inquiéter pour elle. Sa douleur au crâne empirait de plus en plus mais elle s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître. Wendy essaya d'insister pour qu'elle la laisse jeter un coup d'œil mais elle déclina, prétendant que sa seule inquiétude de moment était de servir tout le monde avant le lendemain.

Elle était en train d'écouter sagement Cana qui lui racontait l'une de ses énièmes histoires de cœur infructueuses en nettoyant de la vaisselle en relatant les différents événements de la journée dans son esprit : l'ennui, le travail, la motivation, la douleur, la réassurance, la témérité, la peur, la fierté, la résignation. Que d'émotions en un après-midi !

« Donc tu vois je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre… »

C'était quand même étrange qu'il soit venu à la guilde après une si longue absence.

« Le mec est persuadé que j'ai eu cinquante conquêtes dans ma vie alors tu vois… »

Et puis pourquoi était-il si susceptible sur ce sujet ? La bataille de Fairy Tail était finie depuis des années, enfin selon le calendrier. Plus personne ne le soupçonnait d'être un connard sans empathie pour les autres.

« Alors qu'en vrai j'en ai eu aucun, tu te rends compte ? »

Pensait-il le contraire ? Ou alors peut-être que c'était plus personnel que ça…

« J'arrive pas à croire que je suis encore vierge après tous les rendez-vous auxquels je suis allée… »

Pensait-il qu'elle pensait qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance envers elle ?

« A chaque fois que je vais à un rencard, c'est toujours la même chose… »

Pensait-il qu'elle lui en voulait toujours pour ses actes ?

« La plupart me disent que je bois trop et comme je stresse qu'ils me le disent… »

C'était du passé, elle lui faisait totalement confiance, enfin, pour la plupart des choses…

« Je bois encore plus ! C'est contradictoire, non ? »

C'était pas non plus la peine de s'énerver pour si peu ! Il s'amusait bien à jouer avec elle.

« Et d'autres pensent que je suis une sorte de femme fatale… »

Il se permettait de lui faire des remarques tous les jours et elle ne pouvait pas en faire une sans qu'il ne fasse son vexé ? Pour qui se prenait-il ?

« Donc ils me disent que je les intimide et je ne les vois plus… »

Il fallait vraiment être arriéré pour se permettre de jouer avec les gens et après se vexer quand ceux-ci répondaient !

« C'est complètement dingue, non ? »

Et puis elle lui répondait depuis des années ! Cet idiot ne pouvait pas se permettre de le lui reprocher maintenant !

« Mira, tu m'écoutes ? » insista la brune.

L'immaculée releva la tête brusquement et bredouilla une faible affirmation qui ne sembla pas convaincre sa camarade. Soudain, elle vit le mage de foudre afficher son sourire carnassier depuis premier étage. Comme cela pouvait-il être énervant ! Il leva son regard sur elle, toujours appuyé sur la rambarde, puis se leva brusquement pour se diriger vers la salle réservée aux mages de rang S. Fait étonnant puisqu'il venait de rentrer d'une mission de deux semaines. Soudain, il se figea devant l'entrebâillement de la porte et tourna le regard vers la mage démoniaque qui le fixait tout en travaillant. Il sourit une fois de plus et s'enfonça dans l'entrée.

C'en était trop ! S'il avait un problème avec elle, il pouvait au moins venir le lui dire en face ! Et pas se cacher dans une petite salle reculée en l'invitant silencieusement pour pouvoir retourner la situation contre elle et l'accuser de s'être monter la tête !

La mage brune répéta le prénom de la blanche désespérément mais elle ne l'écoutait plus depuis un bon moment.

« Deux minutes. » Articula-t-elle en se dirigeant brutalement vers la salle.

Elle monta les escaliers discrètement sous l'œil incompréhensif de son amie et passa la porte sans réfléchir à ses réelles intentions à elle.

L'ambiance était radicalement différente à l'étage. Silencieuse, austère… Peut-être aurait-elle été un peu plus chaleureuse si le chasseur dragon ne l'attendait pas sur l'un des canapés, armé de son éternel rictus et d'une cigarette fraîchement allumée.

Ou s'il ne s'était pas immédiatement jeté sur elle à son arrivée…

La douleur se fit encore plus vive lorsque ses cheveux blancs heurtèrent de nouveau le mur. Il était à présent à quelques centimètres d'elle, un bras appuyé contre la cloison, faisant barrière de son corps pour l'empêcher de fuir. La mage mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits et rougit instantanément en prenant conscience de leur position. Le torse, sur lequel elle avait fantasmé quelques semaines auparavant, lui faisait face et d'indésirables pensées lui vinrent l'esprit. Elle releva la tête, ignorant la douleur, pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« T'as pas gagné en délicatesse. » Articula-t-elle difficilement.

« Je n'apprécie pas vraiment de me faire humilier de cette façon. » Répondit-il froidement en la toisant.

« Humilier ? »

Il grogna de mécontentement. Leur dernier échange lui revint à l'esprit.

« Je ne te savais pas si susceptible, ce sont tes exploits à Hargeon qui te rendent si grognon ? » Lança-t-elle avec un sourire provocateur.

Il se redressa légèrement, réduisant la distance entre sa son corps et la blanche. Elle retint un commentaire mais rougit encore plus en croisant son regard ricaneur tandis qu'il tirait une bouffée de tabac. L'instant où leurs regards se détachèrent fit reprendre ses esprits à Mirajane.

« Alors quoi, tu fumes pour réfléchir à ta réponse ? »

Pour toute réponse il lui rejeta la fumée sur le visage et sourit en la regardant tousser fortement. Oh, combien elle haïssait cette odeur ! Cet espèce d'idiot cherchait vraiment à la faire sortir de ses gonds ! Mais elle ne se laisserait pas énerver pour autant.

« Elle était si belle que ça cette forêt ? » Continua-t-elle entre deux hoquets.

« J'ai vu mieux… » Finit-il par répondre.

Elle crut avoir gagné mais se pétrifia en sentant ses doigts glisser sur sa taille. Le rouge lui monta de nouveau violemment aux joues dans son état de sidération. Elle les sentit glisser sur sa hanche puis descendre et finalement s'arrêter juste au-dessus de ses fesses, sans oser continuer leur route. Elle ne bougea pas mais réussit à articuler un mot.

« Arrête. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton soudainement sérieux.

« Parce que je te dis d'arrêter. » Répondit-elle aussi sec, en lui jetant un regard furieux mais sans esquisser un geste.

Sa main remonta vers son dos mais sans pour autant se détacher. La mage laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et se surprit même à apprécier la sensation. Il la fixait toujours avec insistance. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et sentit son bas-ventre bouillir à l'intérieur d'elle. Il se baissa légèrement pour rapprocher son visage. La mage ferma les yeux, voulut s'abandonner mais se rappela leur location et chuchota brusquement pour elle-même :

« Pas ici ! »

Il se figea aussitôt resta quelques instants au-dessus d'elle prit une profonde inspiration puis disparut à travers la porte.

La mage resta interdite, son souffle résonnait encore contre sa peau et sa main semblait avoir laissé une empreinte sur sa chair. Ses organes bouillonnaient encore, de même que ses joues. Elle mit quelques instants à connecter ses paroles à son départ et ne sut qu'en penser. D'un côté, elle se sentait reconnaissante et rassurée qu'il l'ait écoutée, mais d'un autre, elle aurait aimé qu'il se rapproche un tout petit peu plus. Rien que quelques centimètres…

Elle secoua violemment la tête. Il avait bien fait de partir… Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être surprise dans une telle position avec lui, surtout par un membre de la guilde qui s'avèrerait être Erza. Au fond, qu'est-ce qui la dérangeait vraiment ? Que Luxus la touche ainsi ou que _Luxus_ la touche ainsi à la guilde ? Elle commençait à avoir une idée sur la question. Mieux ne valait-il pas qu'ils se retrouvent encore seuls si elle voulait pouvoir continuer à le regarder comme un camarade…

Car c'était toujours le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésite pas à laisser un commentaire !


	5. Chapter 5

Deux semaines étaient encore passées depuis leur dernière interaction. Deux longues semaines passées en un éclair. Deux semaines et un unique évènement remuant son esprit. Elle avait voulu lui parler. De longues réflexions l'avaient conduite à prendre sa décision. Son _ultime décision._ Avait-elle tranché pendant un rare moment de lucidité où elle ne se surprenait pas à fantasmer sur ses _chutes de reins à damner les dieux_ ou sur son regard hypnotique. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ?

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas les occupations qui manquaient. La guilde était de plus en plus occupée par toutes sortes de visiteurs, plus ou moins appréciés. De nouveaux mages venus faire carrière, et qui s'enfuyaient la queue entre les jambes après avoir croisé la trajectoire d'une table fugueuse. Des habitants de la ville venus picoler et rigoler un bon coup pendant leur pause, des voyageurs, etc. Mais aucune personne ne parvenait à attirer son attention assez longtemps pour la tirer complètement de ses rêveries. Au grand malheur de sa sœur, qui se retrouvait quelques fois à s'égosiller pour qu'elle daigne à écouter ses pensées.

La situation devenait de plus en plus dérangeante, surtout que malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à obtenir un tête-à-tête avec le blond. Il jonglait entre les missions, ne restait que très peu de temps à la guilde et s'arrangeait toujours pour que ce soit au moment le plus chargé de la journée, afin qu'elle ne puisse s'éclipser pour l'interroger. Il ne montrait pour autant aucun signe de gêne comme elle l'aurait imaginé. Il abordait son habituel air impassible, commandait une unique consommation puis rentrait à son domicile avant de repartir le lendemain.

L'immaculée était un peu désarçonnée par ce nouveau comportement à son égard. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle s'était habituée à ses pics joueurs et à son sourire moqueur mais son indifférence l'exaspérait encore plus. Elle qui avait passé un temps fou à peser le pour et le contre, se retrouvait sans public à qui expliquer ses idées mûrement réfléchies. A savoir qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'adonner à des relations avec un membre de la guilde, qui plus est, un membre avec lequel sa relation avait toujours été un peu explosive et dont elle ne pouvait risquer le fragile équilibre au détriment de la guilde, plus de son frère qui s'entendait de près avec l'unique femme du Raijinshuu.

Alors pourquoi désirer son attention si c'était pour le rejeter tout de suite ? _Pour mettre les choses au clair_. Rassura-t-elle son ego tourmenté à l'idée d'être rejetée par un homme qu'elle comptait elle-même repousser. Qu'il y avait-il de mal à se sentir frustrée par un rejet ? Tout le monde l'avait déjà vécu à un moment. _Oui mais deux fois par le même, ça commence à devenir assez._ Se renfrogna-t-elle intérieurement. _Mais quelle idiote_. Pesta-t-elle à voix basse. Elle se sentait si humiliée par la situation qu'elle empêchait à peine les larmes de révéler son état. Comment avait-elle pu encore se faire avoir ? Et quelle sorte de _connard_ s'amusait-elle à donner de fausses idées à des filles qu'on avait déjà rejetées des années plus tôt ? Même si elle ne comptait pas céder…

« MIRA-NEE ! »

Mirajane sursauta violemment en entendant son prénom hurlé à travers la guilde. _C'est devenu une habitude ou quoi…_

« Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle ! »

La mage sourit de gêne en prenant conscience des paroles de sa cadette. Combien de temps était-elle restée immergée dans ses pensées ?

« Désolée… » S'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire embarrassé par les dizaines de paires d'yeux qui la dévisageaient avec interrogation.

La plus jeune Strauss soupira de désespoir et lui demanda s'il restait encore des bouteilles de saké pour les clients. La mage démoniaque l'envoya en chercher dans la cave et entreprit de se remettre au travail pour oublier cet incident. Malheureusement pour elle, une mage brune plus que curieuse s'était rapprochée pour entreprendre le dialogue.

« T'es sûre que ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-elle entre deux gorgées de saké.

Elle hocha la tête avec conviction et un sourire rassurant.

« Tu pensais à quoi ? » Continua la brune.

La blanche pensa au mage de foudre, à son indifférence, à son air moqueur qui tordait l'estomac, à ses yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur de désir si tranchante, à son torse qu'elle se surprenait à rêver de caresser, à ses…

« T'es vraiment dans la Lune, toi. » Lança la brune, coupant court les pensées de son amie.

La blanche soupira. _Non, je suis en Enfer._

Ce fut ce moment que choisit la grande porte de bois pour s'ouvrir. Elle laissa échapper quatre silhouettes dont une particulièrement imposante qui se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur de la guilde sous les salutations des autres membres. Le maître les salua et se tourna vers la plus massive en demandant de nouvelles de leur mission. Le mage de foudre répondit par un haussement d'épaules et un grognement presque inaudible. Le vieil homme soupira en soupirant de désespoir et retourna à sa discussion avec la constellationniste, elle-même aussi assise au bar.

La blanche sentit des poils se dresser et ses muscles se tendre à la brusque arrivée du blond, sans comprendre s'il s'agissait de colère ou de désir. Sûrement les deux en même temps. Elle l'entendit commander une boisson à sa cadette. Elle se retourna pour débarrasser le comptoir et en profita pour jeter un rapide regard dans sa direction. Il était tourné vers la brune qui venait de lui demander des détails, une bière en main et dans sa bouche une cigarette fraîchement allumée, tournant presque complètement le dos à la blanche et l'ignorant éperdument. Ses muscles se crispèrent davantage de frustration, ce qu'elle aimerait lui faire ravaler son arrogance !

Elle ravala sa colère et s'arrangea encore une fois pour sourire à Juvia qui venait l'avertir de son départ pour une mission. Elle tourna le dos pour sortir le registre, son sourire s'évanouit. Elle le posa sur le bar et entreprit de noter les nouvelles informations tandis qu'il revint instantanément. Elle releva les yeux vers la bleue et lui donna le feu vert pour son départ. Puis, elle ferma le livre et se demanda s'il n'était pas plus sage de le laisser sur le comptoir alors que d'autres mages se préparaient pour partir.

Elle opta pour cette option et pour confirmation, jeta un regard vers le tableau des missions pour compter le nombre des futurs départs. Soudain, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent brusquement d'autres jaunes qui semblaient fixés sur elle. L'échange ne dura que quelques secondes mais il suffit à l'immaculée pour sentir son organisme s'emballer lorsqu'elle retourna le dos pour retrouver consistance. A quoi jouait-il ? Se demanda-t-elle en servant une boisson commandée à la volée. Elle la posa sur le bar et vit le blond repousser son verre vide et se lever pour sortir.

Le rythme cardiaque de la blanche poussa de nouveau un sprint à ces mouvements et elle se retint de justesse de l'attraper par le bras pour l'en empêcher. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant encore quelques imperceptibles secondes. Son regard était sérieux. Beaucoup trop sérieux. Aucune trace d'amusement ne balayait ses pupilles. Juste un air grave mais profondément pensif. Il finit par partir d'une allure remarquablement tranquille par rapport à elle.

La mage démoniaque se sentait toute tremblante et confuse. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans son crâne alors qu'elle continuait ses actions habituelles. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu mûrir dans son esprit pour qu'il ait une attitude si différente ? Peut-être avait-il fait le même cheminement qu'elle. Peut-être avait-il conclu d'arrêter, peu importe la nature de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, et qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler. Au moins, le temps que l'histoire se soit tassée. Peut-être ne voulait-il plus jamais lui parler parce qu'elle l'avait repoussé.

Brusquement, elle n'était plus sûre que cette décision l'arrangeât autant qu'elle aurait dû. Elle se sentit molle, démunie de tout dynamisme, un peu trahie… C'était ce qu'elle voulait, non ? Terminer cette histoire sans queue ni tête sans blesser personne. Une histoire qui durait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas sans réjouir ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si désabusée par la situation ?

La fin de l'après-midi était passé à une vitesse folle après sa dernière altercation avec Luxus. Les mages et les boissons avaient défilé au bar, certains étaient rentrés, d'autres étaient sortis en ville et les derniers travailler. Quoi qu'il en soit, la nuit était à peine entamée et la mage démoniaque se retrouvait seule avec Cana, toujours fidèle au poste. Lisanna et Kinana avait déjà pris leur soirée en voyant le nombre de clients diminuer drastiquement. La mage blanche était silencieusement en train de laver les derniers verres utilisés de la journée quand Cana rendit le sien et se leva le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu pars déjà ? » Lui demanda Mirajane d'un air étonné mais amusé.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux. « J'ai un rendez-vous. » Finit-elle par ajouter.

La blanche s'extasia et demanda des détails. Il était brun, grand, plein d'humour, avec une descente plutôt entraînée et un sourire désarmant. Elle l'avait rencontré, il y deux jours, dans un bar alors qu'elle négociait sa note avec le gérant, et c'était leur toute première sortie ensemble. L'immaculée souhaita bonne chance de tout son cœur à son amie et la regarda disparaître par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Elle soupira. La journée avait été courte finalement. Elle lava le dernier verre, rangea le registre, leva les chaises une par une avec une vivacité inhabituelle puis descendit dans la bibliothèque pour ranger les quelques ouvrages qui avaient été montés. Le bonheur de la brune faisait plaisir à voir, elle qui souffrait beaucoup de son célibat et qui désespérait de ses trop nombreux échecs amoureux. Cette rencontre-ci semblait de bonne augure, à l'image de tant de comédies romantiques avec lesquelles elle et sa sœur avaient passé leurs soirées.

_Mais la vie n'est pas une comédie romantique._ Lui rappela une petite voix de son esprit, lui faisant revenir à l'esprit les évènements de la journée. Elle sentit sa bonne humeur mourir à petit feu mais se reprit de justesse. Il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse cet autre _imbécile_ lui gâcher la soirée. Elle remonta les marches quatre-à-quatre, pressée et envahie par la joie de son départ précoce. Elle ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur l'étage et se figea. Elle sentit son engouement s'évanouir et le stress grandir encore davantage.

Il était là. Assis au bar. La tête penchée vers le bois, tirant profondément sur sa cigarette. Il leva brusquement la tête et la regarda de son air amusé. La blanche ne savait que ressentir entre la joie, la déception et la colère. Que faisait-il encore ici ? Elle voulut sourire et le renvoyer gentiment chez lui mais se ravisa. Pas question de se taire cette fois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton troublé qui se voulait agressif.

Il fronça les sourcils sans perdre pour autant son expression.

« Je savais que tu serais la dernière. »

La jeune femme s'arrêta, elle ne s'attendait pas une réponse aussi directe et se voyait déjà lui tirer les vers du nez.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Continua-t-elle, plus du tout agressive.

« Je viens de voir Cana partir. » Répondit-il avec amusement.

« Oui, elle a un rendez-vous. » Dit-elle en secouant la tête tout en allant récupérer ses affaires. « Mais pourquoi t'es venu ? » Insista-t-elle.

Il ricana un peu plus. Souffla et porta la cigarette à ses lèvres pour prendre une autre grande bouffée. Sa main tremblait légèrement. Il était tendu. Il relâcha longuement la fumée et parla :

« Elle n'a pas fini par terre ? » Se moqua-t-il en penchant son buste en arrière sans lâcher la blanche du regard. « Quelle amélioration ! »

Elle esquissa un faux sourire ironique mais ne prononça pas un mot. Elle attendit que le blond continuât.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais » Commença-t-il entre deux souffles, tandis qu'elle se raidit d'entendre la suite. « d'aller fêter ça autour d'un verre ? » Lâcha-t-il avec une moue crispée .

Elle resta silencieuse, craignant que ses propres désirs n'aient intercepté la réalité. Il voulait l'inviter ? Pour sortir avec elle ou pour réellement fêter les prétendus progrès de Cana ? Il y avait peu de chances qu'il soit revenu à cette heure pour célébrer un évènement dont il n'avait pas conscience deux minutes auparavant… Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa de nouveau à vive allure en prenant conscience de ses paroles.

« T'es sérieux ? » Demanda-t-elle, tombée des nues.

Il ricana encore plus en détournant la tête.

« Seulement si tu dis oui. »

La respiration de la jeune femme se faisait de plus en plus difficile.

« Et si je dis non ? » Tenta-t-elle.

Il plongea de nouveau son regard dans le sien et répondit d'un air qui se voulait détendu mais qui trahissait la tension qui parcourait ses muscles.

« Alors ce sera juste une blague. » Finit-il par lâcher.

La blanche ne savait plus quoi penser. Quelques jours avant, elle était décidée à le jeter s'il tentait quoi que ce soit. Puis, il y a quelques heures, elle s'était sentie terriblement déçue de ne pas avoir à le faire et maintenant, elle le regardait, sans sourire, sans grincer. Elle le regardait sans pouvoir détourner ou articuler un mot. Complètement coincée avec sa raison qui lui criait de s'enfuir à toutes jambes et d'oublier à tout jamais ses mots, son regard brûlant et toute l'énergie tentatrice qu'il dégageait. Mais coincée avec l'envie irrépressible de le sentir contre elle, de le caresser, de sentir ses doigts parcourir son corps et tout son être monter avec ses mouvements.

Elle attrapa son sac, en sortit les clés de la guilde, le lança sur son épaule et le regarda de nouveau en tentant de dissimuler son agitation. Il la regarda faire sans bouger, tentant de décrypter une réponse dans ses gestes.

« Dans ce cas, soyons sérieux. » Déclara-t-elle finalement avec un petit sourire joueur.

Il aborda le même rictus, se leva, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la guilde, non sans lui avoir adressé un regard qu'elle eut du mal à déchiffrer. Un peu joueur, un peu énigmatique, soulagé peut-être. Mais définitivement sexy. La blanche souffla un grand coup dès qu'il eut détourné le regard. Son estomac se tordait si fort en elle qu'elle en devenait malade. Elle inspira le plus calmement possible, tout se passerait bien. Sur ces mots, elle lui emboita le pas sans vraiment y croire elle-même.

Il la conduisit jusqu'à un bar dont elle n'avait pas connaissance jusqu'à présent. _Nick's._ Lut-elle sur le néon bleu qui illuminait l'entrée. Il était situé dans une ruelle un peu isolée du centre-ville. L'immaculée se demanda comment elle avait pu ne jamais en entendre parler, avant de se souvenir de ses tendances casanières du moment. Une impression étrange se dégageait du bâtiment, elle se sentait fascinée par la façade de pierres délavées, légèrement colorées par les multiples néons qui y étaient accrochés. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de déceler quelques détails dans la pénombre, avant que le blond ne l'entraîne à l'intérieur.

Là, au milieu des tables, des chaises et des fêtards. Elle se stoppa. La pièce était plutôt grande. A moitié remplie par les clients dont certains s'amassaient autour de la scène qui trônait à l'arrière. De celle-ci, partait un son lent, lourd, envahissant. La chanteuse, de sa voix rauque, faisait vibrer l'air et les cœurs, accompagnée par trois hommes dont les instruments semblaient chanter en cœur. Le tout sur un rythme charmeur, énivrant.

La blanche resta hypnotisée par la rêverie que dégageait la lumière bleue/violette des néons. Elle ne pouvait dire si c'était la musique, la lumière ou les discussions incessantes, le tout ou juste l'atmosphère qui se dégageait de la pièce, qui l'énivrait au point de ne pouvoir faire un pas.

« Mirajane ? » Entendit-elle prononcer.

Elle sursauta et regarda le mage de foudre qui la dévisageait avec amusement.

« Désolée… » Bredouilla-t-elle.

Il sourit. Elle déglutit. Ce qu'il pouvait être attirant quand il souriait de cette manière.

Ils s'installèrent au bar. Le barman se dirigea vers eux, il salua Luxus -qui le connaissait visiblement bien- et échangea quelques banalités avec celui-ci. Ce dernier avait l'air de bien connaître les environs. Il s'appuyait sur le comptoir nonchalamment, discutait avec le patron comme on discuterait avec un ami, détendu. La mage remarqua malgré tout qu'il pianotait nerveusement sur le bois. Peut-être n'était-il pas si décontracté qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ? » Finit par demander le barman.

« Scotch. » Répondit le blond sans trop d'hésitations.

Le serveur esquissa un petit rire. Manifestement peu surpris par cette réponse. Il se tourna vers Mirajane.

« Cosmopolitan ? » Demanda-t-elle, un peu timide.

« Tout de suite. » Répondit-il avec un sourire chaleureux qui la rassura quelque peu.

Elle respira un grand coup et se tourna vers le mage de foudre qui observait le groupe sur scène.

« Tu viens souvent ici ? » Demanda-t-elle pour regagner son attention.

« Assez. » Répondit-il simplement.

Décontenancée, la blanche se tut. A quoi jouait-il ? D'abord il l'invitait et maintenant il l'ignorait ? Légèrement vexée, elle ne prit pas la peine de relancer la conversation et se tourna à son tour vers la scène pour mieux observer le groupe. Il s'agissait évidemment d'un groupe de rock. _Plutôt alternatif_. Nota-t-elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose d'autre de la part de Luxus. Il avait toujours été un grand fan de rock et n'était pas près de changer. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Au contraire, elle l'aimait presque autant que lui. A la différence qu'elle ne rejetait pas les autres genres en bloc.

Elle se souvint de l'époque, peu de temps après son arrivée à la guilde, où elle avait l'habitude de le rejoindre à une table pour lui demander ce qu'il écoutait. Il lui posait alors brusquement ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. Du rock, à chaque fois. Cette période, où elle n'était pas encore une bagarreuse gueularde et où il n'était pas encore un égocentrique bâtard, n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Juste quelques mois. Quelques mois où ils s'étaient entendus. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui avoue les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, et qu'ils deviennent tous deux distants, excepté pour se battre.

Elle rougit de gêne et porta de nouveau son regard sur lui, qui la dévisageait depuis un bon moment. Elle l'interrogea du regard en buvant une gorgée à son verre. Essayant de détourner son attention de ses yeux perçants qui la transperçaient encore et toujours, la faisant frissonner.

« Tu comptes rester silencieuse encore longtemps ? » Demanda-t-il finalement en ricanant.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise, ayant presque oublié à quel point il pouvait être irritant.

« J'attends que tu fasses la conversation. » Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

« C'est toi la bavarde, ici. » Renvoya-t-il.

Vraiment irritant. Du moins le serait-il, s'il n'était pas absolument craquant quand il promenait légèrement son regard sur elle.

« Si par bavarde, tu veux dire un minimum sociable. Alors définitivement plus que toi. » Rétorqua-t-elle, une petite flamme provocante dans les yeux.

Il eut un petit rire amusé mais ne répondit rien. Son rire si rare d'habitude en devenait envoûtant. La mage démoniaque eut un sursaut de réalité. Elle était en train de draguer Luxus dans un bar où il l'avait sûrement stratégiquement emmenée pour arriver à ses fins. Elle s'était résolue à écouter ses instincts mais cette situation lui rappelait trop à qui elle avait affaire. Dieu seul savait combien de filles il avait présenté au barman.

« Je reviens. » Dit-elle brusquement en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte des toilettes.

Elle s'engouffra dans la cabine, verrouilla la porte et s'assit sur la cuvette, tremblante. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien foutre ? Pourquoi se prenait-elle encore la tête ? Son corps tout entier mourait d'envie mais son esprit ne pouvait se résoudre à céder. Etait-ce parce qu'elle ne voulait pas figurer sur son tableau de chasse ? Voulait-elle plus que ce qu'il lui proposait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il proposait d'ailleurs ? Sa tête bourdonnait tellement de questions qu'elle ne s'entendait plus elle-même.

Elle finit par pousser un léger cri d'énervement, se stoppa, puis releva la tête dans l'inquiétude d'avoir été entendue. Elle baissa les yeux et formula les mots qui avaient pris forme dans son esprit. _Je veux être quelqu'un._ Une fois prononcés, ces mots semblèrent illuminer toutes ses pensées. Elle voulait être quelqu'un pour lui. Pas nécessairement la femme de sa vie, mais pas une de ses vulgaires conquêtes qu'il oublierait le lendemain non plus.

Elle sortit encore plus désespérée qu'avant. Comment faire pour paraître un minimum spéciale à ses yeux ? Elle sursauta en croisant le barman qui arrangeait quelques verres. Il la regardait avec intérêt. Ses yeux noirs dégageaient une sympathie innée et son sourire avait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus chaleureux.

« Vous êtes aussi de Fairy Tail, non ? Mirajane, c'est ça ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, légèrement gênée d'être reconnue ainsi. Il lui tendit la main, elle la saisit. Elle était chaude, rassurante.

« Désolé. » Sourit-il. « Je viens d'arriver en ville, mais j'ai regardé les Grands Jeux Magiques. Vous étiez impressionnante. »

Elle rougit. Il était mignon. Dans son genre, avec ses yeux et ses cheveux presque noirs et sa fossette dans le coin de sa lèvre. Il émettait une énergie tranquille, confortable, masculine. Elle dégagea sa main un peu brusquement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Dit-il. « C'est juste rare de voir Luxus accompagné, alors avec une mage aussi célèbre que vous… »

Elle le dévisagea soudainement. _Rare ?_ Elle était donc parmi les premières à venir avec lui ?

« Vraiment ? » Fit-elle, cachant très mal sa surprise.

Il rigola.

« Il vient toujours seul, à vrai dire. Et pourtant, il vient souvent ! Il n'aime pas trop la compagnie avec son whisky, je crois. » Avoua-t-il en riant.

Elle rit à son tour. Pas très surprise par le caractère solitaire du blond et à la fois étonnée de cette révélation. Elle le regarda de loin, il semblait pensif. Elle était si désireuse d'aller le rejoindre et en même temps terrifiée. Rassurée par les paroles du brun et paniquée par la réalité de la situation. Elle voulait le rejoindre, se laisser emporter par les évènements et profiter. Mais à quel prix ? Malheureusement pour elle, ses pieds l'avaient déjà portée jusqu'au bar et son éternelle impertinence prit le dessus.

« Allez, avoue. » Lança-t-elle au blond et se rasseyant.

« Avouer quoi ? » Il fronça les sourcils.

« Combien t'as payé le barman pour qu'il te fasse passer pour un mec bien. » Continua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

« Je _suis_ un mec bien, Strauss, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. »

Elle lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

« 10 000 joyaux et une strip-teaseuse, pourquoi ? » Répondit-il, sarcastique.

Elle rit de bon cœur et prit une nouvelle gorgée, sentant l'alcool délivrer un peu ses pensées. Elle balada son regard sur le mage de foudre et déglutit difficilement en passant sur ses clavicules qui s'enfonçaient impertinemment sous sa chemise. Elle releva les yeux, réalisant qu'il l'avait sûrement vue et ne manquerait pas de s'en moquer. Il la dévisageait toujours, sans aucune once de moquerie mais avec une intensité dévorante.

La mage sentit tout son corps prendre feu sous ses yeux. Elle finit son verre d'une traite et le regarda de nouveau, rougissante et transpirante à vue d'œil.

« Ça va ? » S'enquit-il.

Elle hocha vivement la tête, essayant de cacher ses tremblements. Il était proche, trop proche. Elle dut empêcher un nouveau frémissement en sentant ses doigts glisser légèrement le long de sa cuisse. Elle le regarda. Ses iris jaunes transperçaient les siennes et créaient un tourbillon dans son ventre. Pourquoi ne tentait-il rien ? Elle sentit son corps porté par la musique, l'atmosphère et la chaleur de sa main contre sa peau. Elle se pencha encore un peu plus vers lui et lui chuchota :

« Ça te dérange si on y va ? »

Il la dévisagea, elle plongea son regard dans le sien, tentant de le faire aussi confiant que possible mais sans pour autant réussir à cacher le trouble et le désir qui l'animaient. Étrangement, le sien était plutôt semblable, il se leva et la scruta encore avec des yeux brûlants. Elle frémit de nouveau et esquissa un petit sourire désinvolte avant de se lever à son tour pour l'inviter à la suivre à l'extérieur avec un léger coup de tête.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésite pas à laisser un commentaire !


	6. Chapter 6

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes sans dire un mot. La blanche -en tête- activait le pas sous le coup de l'agitation tandis que Luxus la suivait silencieusement. La nervosité de la mage transparaissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que l'alcool et la fatigue lui montaient à la tête. Si bien qu'elle commençait à trembler légèrement à chaque pas.

Que faisaient-ils à présent ? Allait-il tenter quelque chose ? Devait-elle le faire ? Cela était-il sage après le cocktail qu'elle avait bu ? Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas touché à une goutte d'alcool et son organisme le lui rappelait bien. Mieux valait-il rentrer, non ? Mais est-ce qu'elle aurait une autre occasion de se retrouver seule avec lui ? Allait-il mésentendre la raison de son refus et ne plus lui adresser la parole ? Elle sut que cette opportunité était celle qui l'effrayait le plus.

Inconsciemment, elle prit un raccourci vers chez elle. Elle la traversa sans faire attention au blond qui prenait lentement conscience de leur destination. Il serra les dents et d'un geste vif, attrapa le poignet de la blanche qui se retourna d'un bond, la crainte se lisant dans ses yeux. Il tressaillit quelque peu et lâcha sa main immédiatement. Il pouvait entendre son cœur s'emballer. L'effrayait-il à ce point ? Elle le toisait sans oser bouger le petit doigt.

« T'es sûre que ça va ? » Finit-il par lui demander, tentant de se rendre le plus rassurant possible.

Elle respira longuement.

« Je sais pas ce que je veux. » Avoua-t-elle finalement.

Il fronça les sourcils, elle ne put empêcher un sourire embarrassé et sentit ses joues s'empourprer. N'osant pas faire un geste, il continua à la regarder silencieusement. Cette situation l'agaçait fortement, une partie de lui mourait d'envie de s'élancer sans penser au reste, mais une autre l'en empêchait de peur de foutre en l'air tous ses derniers efforts. Il ricana pour lui-même. Depuis quand était-il aussi prudent ?

« T'es un casse-tête. » Soupira-t-il.

Un _casse-tête_ ? C'était elle le _casse-tête_ ? Alors qu'il la provoquait, l'ignorait, la draguait et l'ignorait de nouveau à répétition ? Et puis c'était quoi cette réponse vague à souhait ?

« Tu pourrais être plus précis ? » Elle cachait très mal sa colère grandissante.

Il haussa les sourcils, eut un demi-sourire narquois et soupira de désespoir. Ce qu'elle pouvait être pénible avec sa fausse pruderie. Il la regarda. Elle voulait de la précision ? Il se rapprocha encore jusqu'à la bloquer contre le mur ricanant intérieurement devant ses vaines tentatives de cacher son agitation, la saisit par la taille et fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à arriver dans le creux de ses hanches. Réprimant l'envie qui gonflait au sein de sa poitrine, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Il prit une profonde respiration elle le suivit du regard, frissonnante, puis rata un battement lorsqu'il se pencha vers son oreille pour y chuchoter.

« Je te désire comme un fou. »

La mage écarquilla les yeux et sentit son organisme s'emballer entièrement. Son bas-ventre se faisait de plus en plus inconfortable, sa peau s'hérissait à chacun de ses souffles, sans parler de sa main chaude qu'elle sentait glisser dangereusement le long de son corps, provoquant un cataclysme à chaque centimètre.

Soudain, il se pencha et s'empara de ses lèvres avec violence. Le contact était impatient, chaud mais étonnement plaisant. Elle ferma ses paupières en rougissant, sans toutefois y prendre vraiment part, le reste de son être comme figé dans la glace. Remarquant qu'elle n'opposait aucune résistance, le blond y mit plus de sa pression dévorante, mordillant légèrement les chairs roses. Une brusque chaleur envahit brusquement la jeune femme dont le corps réclamait désespéramment le contact.

_Et puis… merde._

Ses lèvres cédèrent d'un seul coup, le faisant tressaillir quelque peu en la sentant répondre avec la même hargne qu'il l'avait embrassée. Elle passa une main autour de son cou et l'enfouit dans ses mèches dorées tandis que l'autre se glissa agilement sous sa chemise jusqu'à ses hanches et le colla contre elle. Sa peau était dure, lisse et brûlante.

Elle le sentit sourire contre elle et voulut répondre mais il s'écarta brusquement -visiblement satisfait de la situation- pour reprendre son souffle. Elle le regarda avec amusement et avidité, complètement shootée par le mélange d'alcool, d'hormones et de caresses qui lui retournait l'esprit.

« T'as vraiment un truc avec les endroits publics, toi… » Dit-elle à mi-voix, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres rosies.

« La ferme, Strauss. » Chuchota-t-il d'un seul souffle avant de la saisir de nouveau avec aplomb, dévoré par un besoin destructeur. Besoin auquel elle répondit immédiatement faufilant habilement sa langue entre deux souffles, titillant impertinemment la sienne qui n'hésita pas à se lancer dans la bataille. Il passa sa main sur ses fesses et agrippa sa chair à pleine main, lui arrachant un gémissement plaintif qui déversa en lui une avalanche de désir brûlant.

Sentant la situation déraper inexorablement, la blanche coupa le contact avec précipitation. Il fronça les sourcils et braqua ses muscles autour d'elle dans un réflexe craintif. La jeune femme comprit son agitation et se rapprocha de nouveau avec une lenteur languissante.

« T'as pas plutôt un lit ? » Chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il eut un léger soupir soulagé et l'embrassa de nouveau, tiraillé entre le désir et l'empressement, avant de se détacher complètement, à la déception coupable de la mage qui laissa échapper une douce plainte en sentant ses jambes tanguer dangereusement. Il la regarda, rougissante et tremblante, appuyée contre le mur dans une position et un sourire à la limite de l'obscénité. Ses yeux cyans le déshabillaient inconsciemment avec une envie dévorante, l'obligeant à mettre toutes ses forces pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus à nouveau.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna à travers les rues, se refusant à lui accorder un seul regard de trop et sans faire trop attention à la peine qu'elle avait à suivre la cadence appuyée avec laquelle il se déplaçait. Il s'arrêta devant un immeuble qu'elle ne pût regarder distinctement et escalada les marches à toute vitesse avant de s'immobiliser finalement devant une grande porte de bois qu'il déverrouilla avec précipitation. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur, alluma la lumière et se retourna enfin alors qu'elle découvrait l'endroit.

L'appartement était composé d'une seule pièce, meublée sobrement avec ce qui semblait être un salon et une cuisine, plus à l'arrière, derrière un mur qui semblait marquer la séparation avec le reste, une chambre. Le cœur de la blanche s'affola de plus belle à cette pensée, elle détourna son attention vers le reste du studio uniformément gouverné par un léger désordre.

Secouant la tête pour éviter de se perdre en observations, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Luxus et s'arrêta net en croisant ses pupilles dorées qui la dévoraient sans aucune retenue. Il fit un pas vers elle, l'oppressant sous ses éclats jaunes. Elle fit un pas en arrière tout en soutenant son regard prononcé et buta contre une table qui l'empêchait de reculer plus.

Il avança de nouveau sans la perdre des yeux. La chair de Mirajane s'enfonçait délicatement contre le rebord du meuble à mesure qu'il approchait, seul véritable point d'accroche réel dans la lave auquel son organisme entier semblait réduit. Ses pupilles bleues remplies de désir se baladèrent sur les contours du blond dont les vêtements lui semblèrent soudainement très étroits.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur ses hanches, la faisant sursauter et se rendre compte qu'il venait d'avaler toute la distance qui les séparait alors qu'elle était absorbée dans sa contemplation. Il eut un demi-sourire amusé et caressa du bout des doigts la peau impeccablement douce de sa joue et posa son pouce contre la lèvre rose de la jeune femme frémissante. Son doigt glissa contre le tissu de sa chair et se figea.

Soudain, Mirajane sentit la prise sur son visage se tendre brusquement. Son pouce appuya contre la commissure de sa lèvre, la faisant s'entrouvrir tout en dévoilant un univers de délices sensuels sur lequel vinrent s'écraser les lèvres chaudes du blond. Elle enroula de nouveau ses bras autour de ses hanches et l'attira contre d'elle d'un geste rapide. Elle sentit ses mains s'écraser sur ses fesses et la soulever sans effort sur la table. Elle quitta sa taille pour venir emmêler ses doigts dans ses cheveux dorés tout en continuant à dévorer ses lèvres avec acharnement.

Sa langue caressait la sienne avec un mélange de tendresse languissante et de hargne qui terrorisait son bas-ventre et ses genoux si bien qu'elle bénit la table sur laquelle elle reposait. Son esprit s'embrumait sous ses caresses expertes qui glissaient le long de ses cuisses avec force puis saisissaient la chair de ses fesses à pleine main lui arrachant de légères plaintes rauques qu'elle tentait désespérément de couvrir. Sans grand succès, puisqu'elle sentait son sourire narquois grandir à chacune d'elle.

Sa respiration cependant se faisait clairement de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'il la caressait sans retenue jusqu'à remonter à l'échine de ses seins et traçait légèrement leur courbe avec langueur, la faisant frissonner sans ménagement. Elle glissa agilement ses mains sous sa chemise et caressa la peau tendue, elle le sentit se raffermir sur sa bouche et en eut un petit sourire de contentement. Puis, elle les glissa habilement sous la ceinture du blond, puis son boxer et attrapa à son tour une large de chair, il grogna et s'approcha de son oreille qu'il mordilla avant de chuchoter :

« Tu vas me rendre dingue Strauss… »

Elle eut un petit rire et continua à le caresser lentement tout en le collant contre elle. Il quitta son oreille et commença à embrasser son cou progressivement, laissant la mage frémissante à chaque empreinte brûlante qu'il laissait sur sa peau. Elle pouvait sentir son désir s'accroître inexorablement à chaque caresse qu'il lui procurait et son organisme entier réduit à un amas de sensations bouillonnantes. Contre son bas-ventre grandissait clairement son impatience.

Elle retira ses mains et entreprit de déboutonner la chemise du blond. Elle retira les premiers avec précipitation puis ralentit brusquement lorsque ses lèvres encore brûlantes de sa peau s'emparèrent des siennes. Elle déboutonna le suivant avec une lenteur calculée et sursauta lorsque la main du bond se glissa sous sa robe et l'agrippa une fois de plus, ne pouvant retenir un réel gémissement de passer la commissure de ses lèvres. Il ricana presque, elle grogna, à moitié de plaisir et à moitié pour lui intimer de se taire.

Tous les boutons étant défaits, la chemise finit par dévoiler la peau tendue de son torse ainsi que le large tatouage noir qui couvrait une partie de celui-ci et de son épaule gauche. La mage fit glisser ses doigts le long de la marque sombre tout en détaillant des yeux les contours finement dessinés de sa musculature. Ses doigts caressèrent la chair tendue puis tracèrent le pourtour de la marque de la guilde sur ses côtes avec attention. Elle releva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il la dévisageait de ses yeux brillants d'envie.

Encore penché vers elle, elle pouvait percevoir ses souffles s'écraser contre sa peau toujours brûlante. Il écrasa une fois de plus ses lèvres sur les siennes et caressa délicatement sa langue avant de la saisir brusquement, la main toujours glissée sous ses vêtements, et de la soulever avant de traverser la pièce pour l'allonger avec une délicatesse contrôlée sur le matelas dur.

La blanche se redressa et attrapa avec empressement le visage du blond qu'elle embrassa avec fougue. Il répondit amplement et retira d'un geste rapide le tissu qui couvrait ses épaules avant de l'envoyer à travers la pièce. L'immaculée enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches alors qu'il s'allongeait sur elle sans jamais quitter ses lèvres.

Sa main glissa à nouveau sous la jupe de la mage, lui arrachant un gémissement plaintif lorsqu'il reprit une généreuse part de chair en main. Il délaissa brusquement ses lèvres et commença à embrasser furieusement son cou, continuant à insuffler une longue traînée de palpitations à la surface de sa peau.

La mage, une main contre ses lèvres et l'autre à l'abandon, combattait avec ardeur les plaintes qui s'échappait de ses lèvres pour venir s'écraser contre les oreilles du blond, raidissant sa prise sur la chair albâtre, désespérément encore couverte. Il attrapait ses fesses, caressait ses cuisses, massait sa poitrine et laissait un chemin de marques brûlantes le long sa gorge, tout en se heurtant aux convulsions de la blanche.

Toujours aux mains avec les frémissements incontrôlables qui parcouraient inlassablement sa peau et agrippant avec ardeur les quelques points d'accroche qui lui offrait le mage, le visage rouge et la respiration saccadée, l'immaculée partagée entre les différentes sollicitations, tremblait et laissait échapper de longs soupirs coupables, presque honteuse de s'abandonner ainsi.

Soudain, elle sortit de sa torpeur et fut éblouie par le puissant plafonnier qui illuminait la pièce. Elle se raidit, interrompant ainsi immédiatement le blond dans ses activités, qui la dévisagea d'un air interrogateur aux ombres d'inquiétude. Avec un sourire gêné mais quelque peu amusé, elle chuchota :

« La lumière… »

Il eut une moue ennuyée, rapide mais amusante. Comment pouvait-il refuser ? Elle le suivit se lever précipitamment vers l'autre bout de la pièce pour actionner l'interrupteur. Il se tourna, prêt à regagner ses occupations à l'instant même où il les avait laissées, et se figea.

La mage démoniaque, tranquillement assise sur le matelas, à la lumière tamisée mais suffisamment forte de la lampe de chevet, tira délicatement sur les rubans qui maintenaient sa robe noire, effrontément remontée sur ses cuisses, et passa lentement le vêtement par-dessus sa tête avant de l'abandonner vaguement au pied du lit. Enfin, elle releva la tête vers lui, qui esquissait des pas lents, torturé par l'envie qui agrippait ses organes.

Avec un sourire terriblement joueur, elle s'allongea nonchalamment sur ses coudes et haussa les sourcils, le laissant détailler voracement la lingerie qui recouvrait ses seins et son sexe. Ses yeux dorés traversé par un éclat orangé glissèrent sur le coton rose pâle beaucoup trop opaque à son goût et recouvert de dentelle noire. Il se mordit la lèvre et esquissa un ricanement, détachant son regard de la dentelle pour accrocher ses pupilles d'un saphir liquide attentif, reflets d'innocence impertinente.

« Tu vas finir par me tuer, tu le sais ça ? »

Armée de son plus beau sourire d'effrontée, l'immaculée se redressa sur ses genoux et glissa une main experte le long de sa ceinture noire. Ses lèvres, déjà très rosies, effleurèrent tendrement les siennes. Sa langue recouvra les extrémités roses et elle l'embrassa avec une ardeur lente, sentant la prise sur ses hanches se durcir dangereusement. Elle sourit de nouveau et déboucla l'objet avec habileté. Le blond prit la relève et s'empara de ses lèvres fiévreusement avant de se débarrasser rapidement des vêtements qui l'importunaient, le laissant à demi-nu.

Sans couper le contact, il saisit sa chair à pleine main et la rallongea précipitamment. Elle eut un ricanement. Il fronça un sourcil. Elle le renversa.

Impudente, un genou de part et d'autre, elle sourit de plus belle en constatant sa surprise alors qu'il agrippait ses hanches et approfondissait le baiser, champ de bataille humide et indécent. Mordillant impatiemment les chairs roses tout en caressant avec emportement son torse plus que réceptif. Il passa une main sur sa poitrine, elle sursauta et laissa échapper un sursaut languissant. Il joua avec le téton, encore recouvert, entendant la jeune femme se battre contre quelques gémissements impétueux.

Soudain, une main douce et habile se faufila vers la fermeture de l'armature devenue gênante. Il la saisit. Ils se séparèrent. Il haussa un sourcil et dégrafa le mécanisme avec dextérité sous l'œil amusé de la blanche qui lança le tissu à travers la pièce avant d'attraper de nouveau ses lèvres avec la même avidité. Il descendit ardemment le long de sa peau brûlante, se passionnant pour la peau fraîchement dévoilée et parfaite en tout point, claire, ronde et chaude, avec un bout de chair rose à son sommet qu'il s'empressa de combler.

La mage, perdue entre ses gémissements, ne tentait plus de les contrôler et se régalait de la chaleur humide du blond. Elle pouvait sentit les picotements distinctifs de sa magie sur son épiderme, accroissant dangereusement les frémissements incontrôlables qui remontait ses membres. La magie n'était pas une chose à quelle elle était habituée mais elle pourrait assurément s'y faire facilement, surtout quand les frôlements de l'électricité agitaient si délicieusement ses pores.

« Pourquoi t'utilises ta magie ? »

Elle se figea. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux interrogateurs de son amant. Transpirante et prise, elle balbutia :

« Quoi ? »

« Ta magie ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'utilises en ce moment ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. _Sa magie ?_ Il ricana et caressa la chair anxieusement.

« Arrête ta comédie. Je peux la sentir sur toi. Tu croyais que je ne m'en rendrai pas compte ? »

Ses propos étaient accusateurs, ses iris joueuses. Elle comprit et rougit fortement avant de soupirer d'embarras, toujours pratiquement nue au-dessus de lui.

« Une vieille habitude… Rien d'important. » Expliqua-t-elle dans un soupir qui se voulait détaché mais ne pouvait cacher le rouge cramoisi de son visage.

Il se pencha vers son oreille. Elle sentit son souffle chaud et dans son cou. Il chuchota :

« Enlève-la. »

Elle voulut se buter à cet ordre si impudemment lancé mais croisa ses orbes jaunes qui ne laissait visiblement pas de place à la discussion. Elle soupira et laissa sa magie disparaître, sentant les marques roses se dessiner sur sa peau albâtre.

Le mage de foudre passa attentivement son pouce sur la perturbation qui s'était dessinée juste au-dessous de son sein gauche. La cicatrice était longue, fine, morcelée, signe d'une blessure mal traitée. La blanche le regarda faire sans dire un mot, ne sachant si elle attendait une réaction.

« Content ? » Chuchota-t-elle, cachant son trouble derrière la moquerie.

Il eut son éternel rictus joueur.

« Presque » Chuchota-t-il à son tour.

Son cœur s'accéléra.

« Quoi encore ? » Elle se voulut dure mais sa voix tremblait. « Tu veux que je me fasse pousser des ailes ? »

Il ricana avec elle.

« Peut-être pas des ailes… » Continua-t-il.

Elle se tendit. L'idée de ses démons était un fantasme étrangement partagé par une bonne partie de ses conquêtes, sans grands résultats cependant. Les premiers s'étaient enfuis en balbutiant de brèves prétextes et elle l'avait tout simplement refusé au reste. Cependant, le mage de foudre était bien une de ses seules personnes sur cette planète à n'avoir jamais paru effrayé par sa ceux-ci. Elle ne cèderait pas pour autant, eut un sourire embarrassé qui se voulait amusé et secoua la tête lentement, les yeux baissés.

Il eut une moue déçu et la dévora des yeux tout en continuant à caresser sa peau.

Soudain son pouce prit un détour vers le bas et caressa le point le sensible de la blanche. Elle se tendit et laissa échapper un petit gémissement de surprise. De sa main gauche, il attrapa délicatement mais fermement son dos et l'appuya contre lui, dans une étreinte étrangement rassurante à la jeune femme. Il dessinait de légers cercles avec son pouce, la parsemant de tremblements intempestifs. Ses joues chauffèrent d'autant plus et sentant la chaleur de ses lèvres sur son oreille.

« J'ai bien envie de voir le démon. » Chuchota-t-il, bien conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. « Ne me dis pas que t'as peur pour moi. »

Elle gémit fortement. La chaleur augmentant dans ses veines, déjà très humide.

« Je peux le sentir bouillir. » Continua-t-il en raffermissant sa prise sur ses fesses. « Laisse-toi aller, ça vaut mieux pour nous deux. »

Elle eut un mouvement de surprise à ses mots mais sa prise la maintenait fermement collée à lui, prisonnière des sensations exquises qu'il envoyait à travers ses nerfs.

« J'ai pas envie de te blesser Mira. » Elle gémit encore, tremblante et agitée. « Mais j'ai pas envie de me retenir non plus. »

Elle se détendit quelque peu, obnubilée par la sensation de pression en son centre, qui avait l'air d'apprécier l'humidité encore grandissante dont elle était la proie.

« Laisse-toi aller ou je ne pourrai pas. » Il chuchota toujours.

Enfin, il relâcha une très légère quantité d'électricité en son centre. La mage trembla et laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir. Le souffle court pendant qu'il reprenait sa besogne, elle caressa frénétique les mèches dorés dans lesquelles elle avait entremêlé ses doigts.

« Tu vois ? » Ricana-t-il doucement. « Ça vaut mieux pour toi et moi. »

Il accéléra, elle se tendit à nouveau et tenta de contrôler son bassin qui semblai déconnecté de tout contrôle.

« La ferme. » Finit-elle par ordonner.

Elle se redressa brusquement et retira hâtivement le tissu qui ne recouvrait plus vraiment son intimité. Il sourit hardiment et s'empara de ses lèvres avec hargne. Mordillant ses lèvres et caressant sa langue impétueusement. Elle répondit avec la même énergie, s'accrochant éperdument à son visage. Finalement, il glissa un doigt à l'intérieur d'elle, sans quitter pour autant le point où il avait commencé Elle laissa échapper une autre longue plainte le long de ses tremblements alors qu'il relâchait une nouvelle vague, plus forte, d'électricité à travers son corps.

Ses plaintes se faisaient de plus en plus fortes à mesure que le plaisir s'agrandissait en elle. Les traits crispés, elle le sentit ajouter un doigt et gémit de plus belle sous ses caresses expertes. Elle était proche, beaucoup trop proche, chevauchant ses doigts avec toute l'ardeur qu'il faisait naître en elle. Elle se lamenta, frissonna, et sentit son bassin gesticuler d'euphorie.

« Mirajane. » Chuchota-t-il doucement.

Enfin, elle lâcha prise. Une vague de chaleur la traversa brusquement et elle convulsa complètement, lâchant une longue plainte sonore incontrôlable. Ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans son dos pourtant solide, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Elle gémit de plus belle et s'effondra finalement sur l'épaule de blond qui soupirait de soulagement. Seuls ses bras étaient transformés mais sa peau irradiait de magie démoniaque. _Beaucoup trop mignonne._

Lorsque la jeune femme releva la tête, encore essoufflée et quelques mèches collées à son front, ses mains reprirent leur apparence normale et il relâcha l'emprise autour d'elle. Elle se dégagea quelque peu et l'observa attentivement, les sourcils froncés, à la recherche de quelque marque de peur ou de dégoût, mais ses prunelles dorées brillaient toujours du même éclat d'amusement et de désir. Elle détourna les yeux, les joues rouges. _A quoi s'attendait-elle au fond ?_

« Ça va ? » S'enquit-il sans perdre son éternel sourire moqueur, _légèrement anxieux._

Elle hocha rapidement la tête et sourit, embarrassée. Il eut un ricanement et s'allongea, visiblement peu préoccupé par le fait qu'elle le surplombait toujours, un genou de part et d'autre de ses côtes. Reprenant son souffle, elle continua sa contemplation silencieuse, ne sachant quoi faire de cette pause imprévue dans son esprit. Ses lèvres étaient visiblement gonflées et d'une couleur bien plus vive qu'auparavant.

Elle rougit encore plus à cette pensée et déporta son regard sur son torse, aussi bien dessiné qu'un tableau de maître et diablement attirant. Son bas-ventre se serra à cette pensée et elle en déduit qu'elle n'était pas encore du tout satisfaite des évènements. Elle effleura la peau tendue du bout des doigts puis du plat de la main. Soudain, elle remarqua du coin de l'œil le bout d'une marque d'un rouge liquide brillant sur ses épaules. Elle se pencha et l'effleura légèrement, ses doigts se teintèrent. _Du sang._

« Tu t'amuses ? »

Elle le regarda, se rappelant vivement qu'il était toujours là et bien réveillé. Il se redressa, emportant la blanche avec lui et elle put contempler la marque, bien plus longue, qui continuait dans son dos, accompagnée de plusieurs de ses semblables. Elle le regarda. Il l'observait calmement, visiblement encore amusé par la situation et haussa un sourcil.

« Ça fait mal ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement, anxieuse.

Il ricana doucement.

« Un peu. » Elle haussa un sourcil et il avança son visage du sien, contemplant ses orbes où brillait mille inquiétudes. « J'ai vu pire. »

Elle sourit et détourna rapidement le regard, ne doutant pas de la véracité de ces paroles. Brusquement, elle se rappela la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et le rouge lui monta violemment aux joues, brutalement ramenée à son excitation recouverte entre ses cuisses. Elle le regarda hâtivement, il l'observait sans esquisser un autre geste que le frottement de sa main intempestif sur ses fesses, la deuxième reposant, immobile, sur sa hanche.

Ses iris orangées la détaillaient avec beaucoup trop de précision, brûlantes d'un feu ardent silencieux. Ses organes et son centre se serrèrent et la mage réalisa qu'il attendait patiemment son signal pour continuer. Elle sourit, gênée, amusée, embarrassée, excitée. Sa main s'arrêta. Elle l'embrassa.

Le contact était brutal, chaud, agité, désireux. Il l'entoura immédiatement et approfondit le baiser immédiatement, de plus en plus à cran par son excitation grandissante à chaque instant qu'il posait le regard sur elle, ses hanches, ses seins, sa peau marquée par les efforts et les blessures. Il agrippa ses hanches. Elle gémit. Elle le caressa. Il grogna, incommodé par le tissu de son caleçon. Elle continua. Il saisit sa main avec l'ardeur de ceux qui aiment garder le contrôle. Elle sourit impudemment et continua sans se soucier de sa poigne, entendant sa respiration se troubler.

Finalement, elle se dressa sur ses genoux, lui laissant l'espace pour retirer rapidement le vêtement encombrant et saisit à nouveau ses lèvres avec une hargne impatiente. Elle le caressa. Il grogna et l'arrêta immédiatement, ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de de continuer. Elle sourit et eut une moue faussement déçue. Il se sépara abruptement d'elle et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit duquel il balança plusieurs préservatifs sur le lit.

Elle sourit, rassurée par ce détail mais embarrassée par le fait qu'elle aurait très bien pu l'omettre sans même s'en rendre compte. Ses joues rosirent et elle chassa sa pensée aussi immédiatement qu'elle l'avait eue en se jetant sur les lèvres du blond qui avait en enfilé un. Elle se redressa et tout en dévorant ses lèvres, elle s'abaissa lentement, accueillant l'intrusion extérieure avec soulagement. Il grogna légèrement, sentant la chaleur de la jeune femme lui monter à la tête.

Elle remua timidement le bassin, épiant sa réaction. Il l'enserra plus fortement. Elle continua à effectuer de petites ondulations. S'habituant à sa présence en elle. Il grogna encore et se jeta sur son cou, beaucoup trop abandonné à son goût. La blanche laissa échapper une plainte au toucher de ses lèvres sur sa peau en ébullition. Elle accéléra, testant la façon dont son bassin semblait suivre ses mouvements, découvrant progressivement comment son corps s'adaptait au sien. Elle accéléra encore la cadence et ses gémissements, jusqu'ici discrets, se firent plus forts et plus plaintifs, devenant la victime de ses propres impulsions.

Le mage de foudre avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher son excitation. L'immaculée, les mains entremêlées dans ses cheveux et le visage enfoui contre sa peau, bougeait allégrement sans timidité, son bassin cherchant à s'accommoder du mieux au sien dans des ondulations exquises gagnant en vitesse à mesure que le plaisir montait et qu'il dévorait son cou et ses seins à disposition.

Ses mouvements devenaient désordonnés, ses plaintes incontrôlées et de plus en plus bruyantes. Il la sentit se resserrer contre lui et gémir fortement dans une vague de bien-être. Elle avait toujours été une créature passionnée mais manifestement étrangement incroyablement douée. Il réprima un gémissement inopiné, ne pouvant plus distraire son esprit de sa chaleur humide qui se contractait de plus en plus autour de lui dans ses affectations de plaisir.

Il resserra son emprise, bien décidé à durer le plus longtemps possible, ou du moins jusqu'à la satisfaire pleinement. Elle gémit encore. Plainte suave balancée dans le silence presque religieux de la pièce. Son bassin devint rapidement incontrôlable, chevauchant et convulsant sans but, sur le point sensible que le blond atteignait aisément à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle convulsa encore, ne pouvant plus retenir ses lamentations bruyantes.

Elle monta, redescendit, s'agita, ralentit, accéléra encore et encore. Jusqu'à être enfin prise d'un élan de chaleur à travers sa chair qui lança une vague de convulsions dans ses membres. Elle s'agita encore, appréciant les dernières gouttes de plaisir et sentant le blond se raffermir entièrement autour d'elle. Elle s'arrêta finalement et se détacha lentement, transpirante à vue d'œil et à bout de souffle.

Elle eut un sourire timide, les joues écarlates. Le mage de foudre s'approcha et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, entremêlant leurs langues, buvant ses derniers gémissements.

« Tu peux encore ? » Demanda-t-elle, presque étonnée.

Il hocha rapidement la tête dans un ricanement silencieux et d'un geste rapide, la souleva par les fesses pour l'allonger avec une force tremblante sur le matelas blanc. Elle sourit et savoura encore un baiser avant de le sentir entrer progressivement en elle. Elle gémit doucement lorsqu'il commença à bouger lentement. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer contre elle et savourer encore une fois sa langue.

Ses mouvements étaient lents mais puissants, il avait saisi sa cuisse, pour se donner plus d'appui. L'autre jambe, tranquillement entremêlée avec sa cuisse, bougeait quelque peu au rythme des ondulations du bassin de la blanche contre celui du blond. Il accéléra, lui arrachant à nouveau des plaintes incontrôlables. Elle agrippa son bassin et caressa son dos, l'empressant de continuer sa douce besogne. Ses mains étaient moites, son odeur typiquement masculine, son bassin expert dans l'art de torturer son intérieur.

Elle réprima des ondulations qui se voulaient incontrôlables, le sentant raffermir sa prise sur ses hanches pour ne pas perdre la cadence. Elle gémit encore, ne sachant que faire des plaintes qui échappaient librement ses lèvres. Il grogna pour toute réponse contre son cou dans lequel il avait enfoui son visage, sentant la fin arriver mais refuser de la priver d'un dernier éclat. Il devait rester en contrôle ou il en perdrait toute trace.

Pendant un moment, la blanche parut se perdre complètement dans l'océan de sensations qui s'offrait à elle. Ses mouvements étaient sûrs et atteignaient des endroits bien trop sensibles. Ses lèvres chaudes et ravageuses, ses mains moites caressaient impétueusement chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle lui offrait, hérissant son cou, sa poitrine et ses cuisses. Et son bassin…

Elle pria pour le moment dure éternellement, le moment où lui arrachait ses plaintes, bien trop content de la sentir se contracter en sa présence. Aucun bruit ne troublait le calme plat qui les entouraient. Juste l'accent pleureur de ses lamentations. Bien trop perdue, elle s'agrippait à chaque morceaux de chair que le corps du mage lui offrait, cherchant désespérément un point d'accroche dans cet océan tortueux.

Elle s'agita encore contre lui, il grogna de frustration, ses convulsions et ses lamentations de plus en plus puissante. Elle convulsa encore. Dans un violent éclat de magie, ses griffes transpercèrent sa peau déjà à vif, lui arrachant un grommellement de douleur. Elle poussa un cri et son bassin devint incontrôlable pour elle et pour le blond qui poussa un autre grognement plus sonore et fut traversé par la même vague de chaleur qui envahissait la blanche.

Il s'arrêta, à bout de souffle contre la jeune femme, visiblement satisfaite pour le moment, qui poussait encore de légers gémissements de complaisance. Il revint à son niveau et l'embrassa avec toute l'ardeur qui lui restait. Elle répondit amplement et enroula ses bras autour de lui pour le garder contre elle. Il gémit doucement et se détacha pour observer la mage démoniaque, souriante et transpirante comme jamais. Il se retira rapidement et jeta le préservatif usagé avant de s'allonger nonchalamment contre les draps, à côté de la jeune femme rougissante.

Il y eut quelques minutes de flottement, chacun savourant les derniers instants de bien-être et attendant une réaction de la part de l'autre. La blanche, l'esprit encore très embrumé par le plaisir, tourna la tête vers le blond, aussi embrumé et moite qu'elle. Il la regarda. Elle sourit et détourna le regard précipitamment, avant de rouler sur le ventre à ses côtés et de le dévisager encore. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur. Elle sourit paisiblement, la tête écrasée contre un oreiller, bien trop confortable pour être vrai.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle hocha la tête paresseusement.

« Déjà fatiguée ? »

Elle lui lança un regard noir, il ricana paisiblement. Elle voulut se lever. Il l'attrapa immédiatement, enserrant fermement son poignet entre ses doigts.

« Tu vas où comme ça ? » Interrogea-t-il sur son ton moqueur mais ses prunelles trahissaient une vive inquiétude.

« Salle de bain… » Articula-t-elle, surprise.

Il la lâcha avec un rictus moqueur et elle se dirigea vers ladite pièce, nerveuse pour la suite des évènements. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant qu'elle avait couché avec lui ? Devait-elle partir ? Il ne s'agissait pas non plus d'une vague connaissance qu'elle pouvait abandonner sans conséquence. Comment devait-elle maintenant le considérer ? Comment allaient réagir les autres ? Devaient-ils forcément l'apprendre ? Tant de questions qui s'arrachait son esprit, bien trop encombré.

Le temps passa trop vite et elle sortit, les mains tremblant et les idées toujours paniquées. Elle traversa la pièce et en profita pour ouvrir la fenêtre et chasser la fumée qui s'échappait de la cigarette qu'il avait allumée en son absence. Il prenait de longues bouffées, détaillant son corps nu tranquillement. Ses bras étaient revenus à la normale et ses yeux brillaient d'inquiétude.

Pourtant, le clair de Lune se reflétait sur sa peau albâtre et la couvrait d'un halo qui la transformait en créature tout droit sortie des fantaisies les plus obscures. Les courbes parfaites de ses fesses et sa poitrine, son ventre complètement plat et les marques rouges qui la dessinaient avec désinvolture, ses mouvements agités qui faisaient presque oublier l'absence totale de pudeur qu'elle avait à se balader ainsi. Enfin, son air embêté par l'odeur de tabac, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, et ses gestes hésitants qui se voulaient affirmés. _Vraiment beaucoup trop mignonne._

Elle profita d'être debout pour aller ramasser son soutien-gorge abandonné dans le coin de la pièce, et repousser l'échéance d'une discussion plus qu'embarrassante.

« Tu veux partir ? » Demanda-t-il brusquement.

Elle se figea.

« Tu veux que je parte ? » Répondit-elle, plus inquiète de la réponse que provocante.

Elle l'entendit ricaner, comme si la remarque lui semblait absurde.

« Mira, je vais pas te foutre dehors à 2h du matin. »

Elle eut un sourire, mi-rassuré mi-moqueur.

« Tu veux que je reste… » Murmura-t-elle, parfaitement consciente qu'il l'entendait clairement.

Silence. Rire étouffé.

Elle s'approcha lentement du lit, ne supportant pas ses moqueries silencieuses, et haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur, les yeux perçants. Il eut un autre sourire moqueur et se redressa brusquement sur ses genoux pour entourer sa taille et agripper ses fesses. Il déposa un baiser sur son cou blanc, elle frissonna. Il en déposa un deuxième, puis un troisième et revint à son oreille pour chuchoter.

« Tu crois que je n'en ai fini avec toi. C'est juste drôle… »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et le laissa tracer un chemin sur sa gorge avant de froncer les sourcils et de le repousser violemment sur le lit. Il se laissa prendre de court alors qu'elle se positionnait au-dessus de lui et fit mine de bloquer ses poignets contre les draps blancs, tout en sachant cependant qu'il largement assez de force pour se dégager amplement.

« Désolée, je croyais que t'en avais fini pour la soirée. » Lança-t-elle, piquante.

Il fronça les sourcils, appréciant moyennement la plaisanterie mais énormément la position de la jeune femme. D'un seul coup, il libéra des poignets et s'empara de ses lèvres avec une âme vengeresse. Elle répondit amplement mais ne se laissa pas renverser. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue, sentant l'excitation remonter avec les nouvelles caresses frénétiques qu'il lui procurait. Elle gémit délicatement et se mit à embrasser son cou, descendit vers son torse, traçant la courbe de son tatouage, manifestement sensitive.

Il la regarda faire paisiblement, se demandant jusqu'où elle comptait aller. Elle l'embrassa encore, se délectant de la chaleur salée de sa peau complètement tendue _. Était-ce humainement possible ?_ Puis, elle releva les yeux vers ses iris dorées et tellement provocantes. Elle allait lui faire ravaler ses airs supérieurs. Elle eut un sourire innocent, non timide, non diabolique, et descendit encore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésite pas à laisser un commentaire !


	7. Chapter 7

Les picotements du soleil le réveillèrent. Il grogna et se retourna dans l'espérance de trouver un soupçon d'obscurité dans un de ses oreillers. L'air était tendre, encore frais et agitant délicieusement ses pores. Il étala un bras et le glissa contre le drap froid. _Froid ?_ il ouvrit un œil et se redressa brusquement. Elle était partie et elle n'avait pas fermé la fenêtre.

Il grogna encore et se laissa retomber mollement contre les draps, un peu moins confortables, et s'écrasa ledit oreiller sur le visage, maudissant le foutu soleil qui attaquait ses rétines. Enfin, le mage de foudre trouva la force de regarder l'heure. Huit heures vingt-huit. Putain de démone qui se barre pendant la nuit et ne ferme pas les putains de volets en partant. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses poumons et il remarqua qu'il avait soif.

Avec toute la force qu'il se sentait fournir, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup, il s'extirpa des draps encore chauds de son côtés et se traîna lourdement vers la cuisine -ou coin de rangement supplémentaire- et se servit un grand verre d'eau, les yeux encore à moitié ouverts. Il reposa le récipient qui résonna à travers la pièce et examina les lieux comme s'ils les découvraient pour la première fois. Enfin, il remarqua le papier qui l'attendait patiemment sur sa table basse, au-dessus d'une pile de missions déjà remplies.

Il s'approcha, dans l'espoir que ce fut juste une liste de corvées oubliée, et pas un ramassis d'excuses maladroites écrite dans une écriture fine et rapide dont il savait qu'elle avait la spécialité. Il le saisit et déchiffra la note :

_« Désolée, c'est moi qui ouvre la guilde. M »_

C'était tout. Pas de mea culpa larmoyant. Pas d'indications à ne pas dire un mot aux autres. _Pas de_ « bien dormi ? » Pas de « c'était génial, refaisons ça à l'occasion ! ». Pas de « Désolée de t'avoir rendu fou et abandonné pendant ton sommeil » _._ _Putain de démone._

A quoi s'attendait-il ? Il grogna encore, cette fois plus fort, ne sachant pas s'il devait se sentir offensé ou soulagé par ce manque de considération. Il examina encore le papier et finit par hausser les sourcils et soupirer de désespoir avant de se rediriger vers son lit, bien motivé à capter quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires. Décidément, elle méritait vraiment que quelqu'un lui apprenne les bonnes manières à celle-là. _Et avec un bon coup de pied au cul._

* * *

La blanche reposa la caisse de nourriture avec lassitude. Voilà une semaine qu'elle avait couché avec lui. Un jour à se mordre les ongles d'angoisse et six jours d'insultes répétées. Contre elle-même, contre lui, et puis contre elle-même. Surtout contre elle-même. Heureusement, personne ne semblait se douter de rien. Pas un regard suspicieux ni une remarque de travers. Quel soulagement.

Il était parti en mission depuis six jours, il était rentré dans la guilde tard l'après-midi, l'avait regardé avec la même indifférence de d'habitude, au moins en public, elle avait souri chaleureusement, _comme d'habitude_. Il était monté à l'étage, dans la salle réservée aux mages de rang S, et bien évidemment, elle l'avait suivi. Après un bon quart d'heure, pour diminuer les risques de suspicion.

Elle était entrée avec précaution, évitant de claquer la porte, et l'avait trouvé, allongé nonchalamment contre le mur, détaillant une mission marquée au tampon rouge. Le mage de foudre avait levé les yeux vers elle, ses yeux orangés si expressifs. Elle avait tressailli entièrement, sentant ses organes s'enflammer et d'autres se geler. Était-il énervé ? Aurait-elle mieux fait de le réveiller avant de partir ?

Pourtant, son regard n'avait pas changé, c'était le même qui détaillait si furieusement son corps nu la veille avant que ses bras ne l'eussent saisie et convaincue définitivement de rester. Comme elle avait bien fait. Ses genoux tremblaient encore en repensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait pas la suite. Elle avait voulu lui fermer son clapet, il lui avait fait regretter, ou pas. Elle avait repris le dessus, il lui avait volé. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse de fatigue, transpirante et bienheureuse dans son lit.

Elle frémit encore et rougit fortement, ressassant les quelques détails qui lui restaient. Ses mains chaudes et définitivement expertes sur sa peau moite, ses baisers hargneux, la manière dont il la faisait bouger à sa guise, son rictus goguenard quand elle l'attaquait avec la même fièvre. Comme elle l'avait laissé avoir raison d'elle, malgré toutes ses ripostes. A ce stade, elle ne savait même pas s'il en gardait le même souvenir qu'elle.

Enfin, elle avait baissé le regard, ne pouvait retenir ses joues de s'empourprer à ces pensées. Il l'avait encore regardé, elle avait levé les yeux, voulant lui faire ravaler toute son assurance, et il avait souri. Légèrement, rien d'extraordinaire. Encore que, pour Luxus, c'était assez démesuré. Un sourire joueur, satisfait, mais rien de moqueur. Juste un sourire. Son cœur s'emballa.

Finalement, il s'était mis à marcher vers elle et lui avait montré le papier avec insistance.

« Je prends cette mission, ça devrait prendre une dizaine de jours. »

Elle avait voulu balbutier un mot, lui dire le fond de sa pensée. L'insulter aussi. Le frapper peut-être. Elle avait rougi et acquiescé doucement.

Il avait encore souri, un peu plus narquois, mais toujours aussi fascinant.

« Ne m'attends pas trop. » Avait-il ajouté railleusement avant de passer la porte et de disparaître.

Elle avait cligné des yeux, serré les poings, pesté contre elle-même et surtout contre lui. Était redescendue, l'air de rien mais l'esprit bien trop occupé. Abasourdie qu'un sourire ait pu la désarçonnée autant, tentant d'éviter à son organisme les réminiscences de la nuit d'avant, et le maudissant à moitié de s'être ainsi amusé d'elle alors qu'il la suppliait la veille. Quelqu'un devait décidément lui faire ravaler son arrogance à celui-là. Et elle avait une petite idée de qui serait _absolument parfaite_ pour le rôle.

Huit jours plus tard, il était revenu comme une fleur. Après quatorze jours d'absence. Pas qu'elle s'était inquiétée, non. Elle n'avait pas compté non plus. Elle avait juste une bonne mémoire des jours. Voilà tout. Et puis, quelqu'un devait bien compter pour le Raijinshuu, les rassurer, le dire que tout se passerait bien et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'en soucier.

Et tout ça sans savoir, assurément, qu'ils comptaient très bien eux-mêmes et déclamaient à qui voulait l'entendre que Luxus avait très sûrement déjà terminé et prenait simplement des vacances pour reposer sa divinitude.

La barmaid souffla encore avant de déposer le dernier verre à laver de la journée. Celui de Cana. Sa seule compagnie de la soirée. Le reste était déjà rentré ou parti sauver la veuve et l'orphelin dans quelque contrée lointaine. Seule Cana était restée, soupirant encore contre son énième rendez-vous qui l'avait abandonnée en plein milieu de la soirée parce que soi-disant : « C'est pas normal d'être torchée à neuf heure de l'après-midi. » Ce à quoi elle l'avait traité de faible et s'était enfin commandé une bouteille rien que pour elle.

Au moins, la brune avait le mérite d'essayer d'être présentable en société. Pas comme d'autres qui n'adressait de sourire à personne au retour d'une mission de rang S qui avait duré quatre jours de plus que prévu, non sans avoir assommé Natsu au passage et démarré une mêlée générale parce qu'il était tombé sur Gray, qui l'avait envoyé sur Elfman, qui l'avait lancé sur Gajil, qui l'avait balancé sur le gâteau d'Erza…

Pas un mot, pas un regard. Pas un coup d'œil qui aurait pu laisser penser qu'il voulait lui parler. Pas un geste. Rien. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il était monté dans la salle de l'étage. Elle ne l'avait pas suivi. _Et puis quoi encore ?_ Elle avait du travail et ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre une pause à chaque fois qu'un blond lunatique avait envie d'elle.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? » Une voix se fit entendre.

La voix chevrotante de la mage résonna à travers le hall vide. La blanche haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. Elle se retourna et sourit du mieux qu'elle put, dissimulant la colère bouillante qui montait en elle.

« Juste fatiguée. » Répondit-elle joyeusement.

Son amie haussa un sourcil au-dessus d'un œil embrumé et sourit, espiègle.

« Oh ? Ça n'a donc absolument rien à avoir avec le fait que Luxus est rentré aujourd'hui ? Ni le fait que tu l'ignores parfaitement sans aucune raison ? »

La blanche réprima une exclamation devant tant de perspicacité et continua à sourire tout en prenant un petit air surpris, parfaitement innocent.

« Non… pas du tout. T'as bientôt terminé ? » Demanda-t-elle avec empressement.

« Rhooo ? » Elle fronça les sourcils puis se ravisa. « De toute façon, ils sont toujours en train de discuter là-haut donc tu peux pas fermer la guilde même si je m'en vais… »

En effet, depuis une durée étrangement longue, le maître s'entretenait avec son petit-fils dans son bureau, c'est-à-dire où personne ne pouvait l'entendre, inquiétant de surcroît l'immaculée qui ne les avait pas vus parler aussi longtemps depuis des années. Sûrement y avait-il un problème de famille qui devait rester confidentiel, bien que le maître lui confiât les affaires les plus discrètes. La mage leva la tête vers la porte où ils étaient enfermés, espérant que Luxus ne soit pas encore inquiété par son père qui lui bouffait encore une bonne partie de son esprit.

« Revenons à notre discussion… » Proposa la brune avec un sourire avide de ragots.

Mirajane soupira et chercha désespérément une histoire quelconque à prétexter. Soudain, on entendit des cris graves dans le bureau et la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître le mage de foudre, visiblement furieux, qui descendit les escaliers d'un pas lourd et sortit avec autant de délicatesse. Non sans adresser un regard excessif aux deux jeunes femmes qui s'étaient figées d'effroi.

Le maître descendit peu après, l'air remarquablement ennuyé.

« Master ? Il y a un problème ? » S'enquit la blanche, plus que retournée.

Il sourit gentiment et secoua la tête.

« Rien qui vous concerne. »

Et sur ces mots, il ajouta :

« Il est tard, il vaudrait mieux fermer la guilde, Mira. »

Elles acquiescèrent toutes deux, la mage balbutia de brèves salutations et disparut plus vite qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. La barmaid verrouilla la porte peu après et se lança sur les pavés vers sa maison, profondément troublée.

La nuit était sombre mais elle n'y faisait pas attention. Elle pensait toujours à lui. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on le voyait perdre son calme. Elle avait complètement oublié sa colère de la journée et songeait qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard pour faire un tour chez lui, maintenant qu'elle connaissait l'adresse. Pas pour très longtemps, juste pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas complètement prêt à détruire la ville. Question de santé publique, vraiment.

Elle ne prit cependant pas la décision. Soyons honnête, il allait la jeter dehors, au mieux. Si ce n'est passer sa fureur sur elle et c'était bien la dernière chose que la blanche désirait, envenimer encore la situation déjà assez compliquée. Elle passa devant un magasin de restauration rapide et s'arrêta brusquement, eut une idée et haussa les épaules avec un sourire espiègle. _Après tout, pourquoi pas ?_

Lorsque le chasseur de dragons ouvra la porte, bien décidé à faire regretter à l'idiot qui s'amusait à sonner chez les gens pendant la nuit, il découvrit l'immaculée, habillée comme il l'avait vue quelques minutes avant, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants. Lui qui avait décidé de l'éviter quelques temps, voilà qui commençait bien. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis pas d'humeur, Mira, rentre chez toi. » Le ton était cassant, presque méchant.

Il voulut claquer la porte. Elle la stoppa avec agilité, sans craindre le moins du monde pour ses doigts blancs. Il prit une inspiration qui se voulait énervée. Il n'avait rien contre coucher pour passer ses nerfs mais il doutait que ce fusse pour ça qu'elle s'était présentée ainsi. Subitement, elle ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement ample et sortit un sachet de derrière son dos.

« J'ai de la nourriture. » Annonça-t-elle avant de hausser les sourcils impudemment.

L'estomac du jeune homme gronda. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis midi et ses organes le lui faisaient bien ressentir, ça n'arrangeait rien non plus à son humeur, lui qui détestait se coucher le ventre vide. Elle était bien évidemment parfaitement au courant de ces deux derniers petits détails. Il soupira de désespoir et se tourna pour la laisser entrer.

« T'es vraiment chiante, tu le sais ça ? »

Elle passa le seuil fièrement, visiblement plus que satisfaite de son effet et il la regarda installer débarrasser soigneusement la table basse pour y installer ce qu'elle avait acheté. Il s'installa en face d'elle et saisit un des burgers en évitant le regard insistant qu'elle lui lançait. Quand il la sentit se concentrer sur sa nourriture, il l'observa se débattre avec la sauce qui coulait sur ses doigts et ses lèvres, qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassés. _Beaucoup trop mignonne._ Elle leva les yeux, l'air beaucoup trop sérieux.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Il secoua la tête vivement, reportant son attention sur ses frites. Elle eut un sourire bienveillant ils continuèrent à manger en silence. Elle avait prévu très large en matière de quantité pour le jeune homme mais se demanda finalement si cela suffirait. Enfin, elle recroisa son regard qui la fixait de nouveau intensément. Elle tressaillit et rougit, son organisme s'emballa bien qu'elle le pensait sous contrôle et le regarda de nouveau, cette fois avec la même envie.

Leurs yeux se toisèrent encore quelques secondes, attendant d'être bien certains, et la jeune femme enjamba la table, il l'attrapa par la taille, elle le colla au sol, il agrippa ses fesses, elle s'empara de ses lèvres, et ils sourirent rapidement avant de s'empoigner de nouveau, prêts à se dévorer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésite pas laisser un commentaire !

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésite pas à laisser un commentaire !


End file.
